


Poppu's Retribution

by Imouto_Kitten



Series: Kitten's Interactive Kompilations [4]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Lolicon, Omorashi, Orgy, Threesome, Toddlercon, self-insemination.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: After Poppu and her friends have a close call thanks to Doremi's poor timing, the trio of second graders make the older girl their plaything for the day.
Relationships: Harukaze Doremi/Harukaze Poppu, Harukaze Doremi/Makihatayama Hana, Harukaze Poppu/Makihatayama Hana, Harukaze Poppu/Sayaka/Kumiko
Series: Kitten's Interactive Kompilations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/725340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. A Desperate Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warnings specific to first chapter: Loli, omorashi, yuri threesome.
> 
> Author's Notes: This is the compilation of the third story in my Witchy edition of Ojamajo Doremi Interactives. It is already fully written and chapters will be posted as I proof read them for mistakes that made it into the interactive version. The initial tags attempt to cover all content found in this story, though I'll have chapter-specific warnings on each chapter and let me know if I missed anything you think should be tagged.
> 
> Voting is currently open for the focal character of the next Witchy Interactive with a choice between Doremi, Onpu, Momoko, and Hana with the current votes at Doremi 1 and Momoko 2. If you'd like to vote, fill out the form over at 
> 
> imouto-kitten.net/interactive.php
> 
> Where you can also find links to the unedited compilation of this story, an in-progress Unwitchy Ojamajo Doremi Interactive with Kaori Shimakura as focal character. Also, imouto-kitten.net in general is typically where I first post new content and is guaranteed to recieve any spelling and grammar corrections made when I decide to reread my old work.

Poppu's Retribution by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 1: A desperate Morning

As the sun rises high into the skies over Misora, we find an adorable   
scene in the bedroom of the youngest member of the Harukaze Family.

The night before, Poppu had been joined by her long time friends Sayaka   
and Kumiko for a sleepover, and having unanimously agreed the pinkette's   
twin bed was too small for the three of them, this morning finds the   
trio of young girls in a puppy pile in the middle of Poppu's bedroom   
floor, numerous blankets and pillows strewn around the room.

The Three were uncovered, their shared body heat more than enough to   
keep them warm through the night. Poppu was wearing her favorite yellow   
nightie adorned with purple eighth notes, the hem pushed up to her waist   
to reveal plain, white cotton thanks to the leg hugging Sayaka's thigh   
to her panty-clad girlhood, the pinkette all but grinding against the   
smaller girl as they sleep. Sayaka, in a frilly pink nightie with plenty   
of ribbons and lace lays on her back, sandwiched between the two taller   
girls, while Kumiko, the most tomboyish of the trio sleeps in a white   
tank top and royal blue spandex shorts so tight a careful observer can   
see the outline of her girlhood through the fabric and would conclude   
from the lack of visible panty lines that she's going commando under   
those stretchy shorts.

Sayaka is the first to stir, her troubled tinkle tank tiny compared to   
her two best friends, but unfortunately for the diminutive girl, she's   
trapped between two taller, stronger classmates who are nearly three   
times her body weight combined, Poppu and Kumiko's arms crossing over   
Sayaka's flat chest in a gesture that's probably meant to be protective,   
but at the moment just prevents her from getting up and heading to the   
toilet without disturbing her friends, and the way her legs are being   
held apart, the right pinned by Poppu's right leg, and the left by   
Kumiko's left leg, doing nothing to help.

Squirming as much as her position will allow and not even trying to keep   
the panic out of her voice, Sayaka cries out, "Poppu-chan, Kumi-chan,   
wake up!"

Fortunately for Sayaka, the other two's pint-sized piddle pots, though   
not quite poised to pop, are starting to pound, making the task of   
waking them easier as they groggily ask, "What's wrong, Sayaka-chan?"

Trying to grab her girlhood, but unable to extracate her arms from where   
they're pinned between her bedmates and herself, Sayaka replies in a   
barely audible whisper, "I gotta tinkle."

Poppu was a bit miffed for being awoken from the rather nice dream she   
was having, but between what Sayaka just said and the realization of   
just how little fabric separates the pinkette's girlhood from the   
smaller girl's thigh, the youngest Harukaze can't help wondering about   
possibly making her interrupted dream a reality. For you see, not only   
had the three girls been nearly inseparable since their first day at   
Sonatine Kindergarten, but the pinkette had recently realized a crush on   
her two closest friends, and though she had ultimately chickened out on   
suggesting anything more intimate than their current sleeping   
arrangement the night before, the dream she was just having is   
temptingher to rectify that, and glancing across Sayaka to Kumiko, she   
picks up on little tells that indicate, that though nowhere near being   
the trembling, tinkle troubled mess Sayaka is at the moment, the third   
member of their little trio could, like Poppu, go for taking her morning   
pee as soon as possible.

Though both Poppu and Kumiko could do with some more sleep, seeing their   
trembling friend on the verge of tears thanks to her tinkle torment   
nearly breaks their hearts, so instead of ignoring Sayaka's pleas and   
trying to go back to sleep, they disentangle their limbs from around the   
smaller girl and push themselves into a sitting position. As soon as her   
limbs are freed, Sayaka snaps her legs together, crossing them tightly   
as her hands bunch up her nightie around her girlhood.

"You okay, Sayaka-chan?" asks Kumiko after getting to her feet and   
stretching out her limbs, working out the kinks from a night of sleeping   
in an unusual position.

Looking up with tear-filled eyes, Sayaka replies, "I don't think I can   
standd.

Getting to her feet as well, Poppu comments, "Guess we have no choice   
but to carry Sayaka-chan to the bathroom." Bending down and looping an   
arm each under their trembling friend's armpits, the two taller girls   
have little trouble lifting Sayaka from the pile of blankets, and   
walking with arms interlocked, the trio exit Poppu's room, Poppu and   
Kumiko practically dragging Sayaka between them, the smaller girl too   
focused on not drenching her panties in piddle to support her own   
weight.

Once the trio is in front of the bathroom door, Poppu and Kumiko lower   
Sayaka to her feet., and once Poppu is sure Sayaka is stable enough for   
Kumiko to keep the shorter girl upright without the pinkette's   
assistence, Poppu turns to try and open the bathroom door.

Only to discover that the door is locked, making Poppu grumble under her   
breath, of all of the mornings for Onee-chan to actually get up early."   
To make matters worse, as the pinkette raises her fist to knock on the   
door, the trio hears the sound of running water as the shower starts,   
followed shortly by Sayaka's whimpers as her tears staart flowing down   
her cheeks. Banging on the door with all her might, Poppu shouts   
"Onee-chan, open up! Sayaka-chan needs to pee!" Buttttafter a   
half-minute of this, there's no response and Poppu is forced to   
conclude, "Guess she can't hear me over the shower."

"But...but..." lets out Sayaka with a sniffle, tears streaming down her   
face as she does a potty dance in Kumiko's embrace, "My...My bl-bladder   
is gonna burst! I...I'm gonna piddle in my panties if I don't find a   
potty soon!" Dropping to a whisper, she adds, "And... And I didn't pack   
any spare panties."

Poppu had thought of suggesting a holding contest to try and make the   
wait for Doremi to get out of the shower more tolerable, but the   
pinkette can see that would be insensitive, bordering on cruel given   
Sayaka's current state.

Kneeling to put herself eye-to-eye with the shorter girl, Poppu cups her   
friend's tear soaked cheeks in her palms and says soothingly, barely   
above a whisper, "Sorry, Sayaka-chan, thanks to my stupid sister, we'll   
need to find an alternative."

Gazing into her oldest friend's watery, coffee brown eyes, Poppu wishes   
she could think of something to relieve the shorter girl's distress even   
as she fights the urge to capture the tiny, trembling, tinkle tormented   
girl's pouty lips in a kiss.

Resisting the urge to kiss the shorter of her crushes, Poppu shifts the   
smaller girl from Kumiko's embrace to her own, ignoring the way Sayaka's   
petite posterior puts pressure upon Poppu's piddle pot, the Pinkette's   
pint of pent-up pee wanting out almost as much as Sayaka's waste waters.   
Reaching a hand under Sayaka's nightie, Poppu pushes the smaller girl's   
hands out of the way as the pinkette slips her hand into the brunette's   
panties to grab Sayaka's girlhood directly, the taller girl doing her   
best to squeeze her friend's urethra shut, and even pressing the tip of   
her index finger firmly against the shorter girl's pee hole.

As the two waddle away from the sound of the shower and back towards   
Poppu's bedroom, Kumiko walking along side them, Poppu whispers in   
Sayaka's ear, "Come on, Sayaka-chan, you just need to hold it for a few   
more minutes." as the pinkette's other hand snakes its way up the   
smaller girl's nightie to caress sayaka's swollen sack of piddle, trying   
to relax the trembling, tinkle tormented girl's taut tinkle tank.

Squeezing her eyes shut against her continuing tears, Sayaka whimpers in   
response, "I'm not going to make it."

"Yes you are!" insists Poppu in reply.

However, despite the pinkette's white knuckled grip on Sayaka's girlhood   
and continueing to whisper words of encouragement in the brunette's ear,   
Poppu feels a small spurt slip Sayaka's spincter security to dampen the   
pinkette's palm as Sayaka shrieks, "IT'S COMING OUT!"

Thinking fast, Poppu orders the third member of their little trio,   
"Kumi-chan, grab my waste basket!", the navy-haired girl catching on to   
what Poppu is thinking and placing the waste receptacle in front   
ofSayaka's trembling form. With not a second to spare, Poppu quickly   
hikes up the smaller girl's nightie and pulls her panties to the side,   
getting the brunette positioned over the trash can just in time for   
Sayaka's feeble control to shatter completely, a slim but strong stream   
shooting from between Sayaka's thighs.

As the smallest girl's golden liquid gushes into the pinkette's   
wastebasket, the resulting pitter-patter of piddle plastering paper   
refuse brings Kumiko and Poppu's own pressing pee needs to the forefront   
of their minds even as Sayaka lets out a long, contented sigh of relief   
as she empties her torturously taut, terribly throbbing, truly tiny,   
tinkle tank.

Once done, Sayaka goes limp in Poppu's arms, placing even more pressure   
on the pinkette's pounding piddle pot, but Poppu does her best to ignore   
it as she asks, "Kumi-chan, hand me some tissue so I can clean   
Sayaka-chan." Retrieving the box of tissues sitting on Poppu's desk,   
Kumiko holds it out so Poppu can grab a few sheets to dry the remnants   
of Sayaka's close call.

As she's cleaning her oldest friend's girlhood, Poppu finds herself   
tempted to take advantage of the situation to play with the smaller girl   
and can't help noticing the way Sayaka's head has lulled to the side   
exposing the pale flesh of the brunette's neck, and in counterpoint to   
these temptations, there's the throbbing tinkle tank threatening to pour   
a pent-up pint of piddle into the pinkette's perilously positioned   
panties, and if the way Kumiko is fidgetting is any indicator, the   
navy-haired girl isn't doing much better.

Dropping the last tissue into the wastebasket, the liquid level about   
halfway up the side on account of all the paper waste, Poppu let's   
Sayaka's panties slide back into their proper place as she repositions   
one arm to get a better grip on the shorter girl before sliding her hand   
into the brunette's panties once more.

Poppu's thumb and pinky remain extended, coming to rest upon Sayaka's   
thighs as they slide out the leg holes to either side of the gusset.   
Meanwhile, the pinkette's index and ring fingers curl against the   
shorter girl's nether lips while the tip of Poppu's middle finger traces   
Sayaka's slit.

As the taller girl starts to tease her tiny twatty, Sayaka starts to   
squirm in her friends embrace, this time from pleasure rather than   
desperation, her perky little rump grinding forcibly against the   
pinkette's protruding piddle pot, and no longer having the crisis of   
Sayaka's potty emergency to deal with, Poppu has to admit, at least to   
herself, that she kind of likes the feeling of having a bloated,   
overburdened, bursting bladder and having her bestfriend's cute, little   
butt pressing against her bladder bulge only makes her more excited.

Meanwhile, Kumiko, too distracted by her own torturously taut, terribly   
throbbing, twatty tormenting tinkle tank's threats to totally drench her   
shorts to notice what her best friend is doing to her other best friend,   
pulls the wastebasket towards her, yanks her spandex shorts to her knees   
to reveal her lack of underwear, and gripping the rim of the trashcan   
behind her to avoid falling in, sits atop the waste receptacle just in   
time for a truly titanic torrent of tinkle to jet into the wastebasket,   
shredding the wet tissue Poppu used to clean Sayaka and splashing loudly   
against the shorter girl's waste waters. "Barely made it..." mumbles the   
navy-haired girl as her piddle pot deflates and the tension she's been   
trying to ignore since Sayaka woke her gives way to bone-dissolving   
relief.

Once Kumiko is empty, she stands up, shorts still around her knees and   
picks up the box of tissues she dropped in her haste to pat herself dry.   
As she adds the tissues to the trashcan, Kumiko notices that the small   
receptacle is nearly filled to the brim.

At that moment, Poppu makes the bold decision to plunge her middle   
finger into Sayaka's immature, virgin passage, causing the brunette to   
let out a squeal of, "Poppu-CHAN!" as she grips the taller girl's arms   
with both hands.

Kumiko turns to her two best friends just in time to see Poppu freeze in   
place, one hand in Sayaka's panties, the other hugging the smaller girl   
tightly as the pinkette asks in a worried tone, "Did I hurt you,   
Sayaka-chan?"

"No," pants the brunette in reply, "It feels really good. It just   
surprised me. Please, Poppu-chan, please don't stop!"

Curiosity piqued, Kumiko lets her shorts fall to Poppu's carpet before   
walking over and kneeling in front of Sayaka to get a better look at   
what the pinkette is doing to their diminutive friend and is soon   
mesmerized by the way Poppu's fingers are moving within the brunette's   
panties.

Watching Poppu finger Sayaka coupled with the smaller girl's obvious   
enjoyment makes Kumiko start feeling tingly in her girlhood, and in a   
different way than when she has to tinkle. Without the navy-haired girl   
really thinking about it, Kumiko's hand soon finds its way to her   
exposed mound, her fingers doing their best to replicate what Poppu's   
fingers are doing in Sayaka's panties.

Before long, both of Poppu's closest friends are moaning their pleasure,   
the harmony of two little girls losing themselves in ecstasy for the   
first time driving the pinkette crazy with desire, both to pleasure her   
crushes and to be pleasured in return.

Poppu attacks the pale, exposed flesh of Sayaka's neck, planting   
open-mouthed kisses everywhere from where the brunette's nightie hangs   
off her shoulder to just under the shorter girl's earlobe, seeking out   
any particularly sensitive spots. At the same time, Poppu increases the   
pace at which she drives her finger into Sayaka's virgin passage, adding   
her ring finger to further enhance her friends pleasure.

"Poppu-chan! It...It feels too good! I'm...I'm gonna go crazy!" cries   
Sayaka, her young body barely able to process the sensations the taller   
girl is giving her. Poppu then finds what she's pretty sure is the most   
sensitive spot on Sayaka's neck, the brunette letting out a gasp of   
pleasure as the pinkette latches on to it and starts sucking like crazy.

As Poppu's mouth works to give Sayaka the mother of all hickies, the   
Pinkette starts grinding her palm heel against Sayaka's mound,   
inadvertantly crushing Sayaka's immature clit in the process. This sends   
Sayaka over the edge, the entirety of her tiny body trembling in Poppu's   
embrace as the brunette experiences what the trio will only later learn   
is her very first orgasm. Before all sense is driven from her by   
pleasure, Sayaka manages to stuff her fingers in her mouth to muffle her   
pleasured screams.

When Sayaka's climax passes and the diminutive girl goes limp in Poppu's   
embrace, the pinkette withdraws her hand from the brunette's panties and   
pulls away from her neck to admire the mark she left there as she sucks   
her fingers clean of the shorter girl's juices.

As her senses start to come back to her, Sayaka turns around in her   
taller friend's arms, her eyes glazed over in afterglow as she exclaims,   
"That was amazing, Poppu-chan!" And throws her arms around the   
pinkette's neck and captures her friend's lips in a kiss. At the same   
time, Sayaka jumps up to wrap her legs around Poppu's waist, the action   
causing the taller girl to overbalance and fall backwards, landing flat   
on her back on the pile of pillows they've yet to clean up, the smaller   
girl landing atop her.

Fortunately, Sayaka didn't land directly on Poppu's painfully pounding,   
powerfully pulsing, prodigiously protruding piddle pot, an incident that   
could only have one outcome: the doom of the pinkette's perilously   
positioned panties as a pint of pent-up pee poured forth to soak them.   
That said, Poppu is sure Sayaka can feel the pinkette's tremendously   
taut, terribly trembling, torturously throbbing tinkl tank rubbing   
against the smaller girl's tender twatty.

However, as much as Poppu wants to pee, she also wants to taste more of   
Sayaka's delectible nectar, or to even go further with the smaller girl,   
but before she can make a decision, Kumiko reminds her friends of her   
presence by asking, "Can I join Poppu-chan and Sayaka-chan?"

Getting an idea that should please all three of them, Poppu   
replies,"Sure, just follow my lead." before rolling Sayaka off top of   
her, leaving the brunette near the middle of the pile of pillows they   
slept on the night before. Poppu rolls over herself, trying to keep her   
weight off her throbbing tinkle tank before crawling over to the shorter   
girl and removing her panties.

"What is Poppu-" starts Sayaka, only to be cut off by a gasp of pleasure   
as the pinkette plunges her tongue deep into the diminutive girl's tiny   
twatty, the twitching flesh still tender from the taller girl's earlier   
ministrations. In response, Sayaka wraps her legs around the pinkette's   
neck, nearly throttling the taller girl with her thighs as the brunette   
resumes sucking on her fingers to muffle her moans.

Noticing that her two friends are laying so they form a triangle with   
one side missing, Kumiko realizes what Poppu must have had in mind and   
lays down in the gap before yanking down Poppu's panties, robbing the   
pinkette of being the only one with a panty-clad pussy.

As Kumiko's tongue starts wriggling inside Poppu's pussy, Poppu starts   
moaning into Sayaka's snatch, making the brunette's eyes snap open wide   
as saucers, allowing her to see Kumiko's cunny right in front of her   
face. Sayaka soon completes the circle, each girl licking their friends   
most precious place as their friend licks their other friend and their   
other friend licks their own in turn, all three losing themselves in   
pleasure, their moans muffled against the next girl's privates, further   
increasing their pleasure.

Poppu can feel something quickly building in her belly, and though she   
doesn't know what it is, she's pretty sure it's going to burst and take   
her bloated, overburdened bladder with it if she lets Kumiko continue.   
Not wanting to gross the navy-haired girl out by peeing in her mouth,   
and not quite ready to give up the surprisingly pleasant sensations of   
having so much waste water washing over the walls of the witch   
apprentice's waste water reservoir, Poppu places her feet on Kumiko's   
shoulders to push the other girl away.

Before Kumiko can complain about being denied the pleasures of licking   
the pinkette's pretty pussy, Poppu brings Sayaka's sensitive snatch to a   
second climax, the smaller girl screaming her pleasure into Kumiko's   
crotch, which combined with how the navy-haired girl warmed herself up   
masturbating to the sight of Poppu playing with Sayaka, is more than   
enough to give Kumiko her very first orgasm.

The sight of her two closest friends and crushes lost in ecstasy make   
Poppu wish she had joined them, even as the pounding and pulsing of her   
piddle pot remind her why she had pushed Kumiko away just short of   
reaching the point of no return.

When the other two girls regain their senses, Poppu suggests, "We should   
probably go ahead and take a shower if we don't want to miss breakfast."

Her companions agree, and while Sayaka and Poppu's nighties are   
sufficient to conceal their lack of panties, Kumiko slips back into her   
blue, spandex shorts to make herself decent to cross the hall.

Once the three are standing in the shower together, Poppu and Kumiko   
reach a silent agreement as they soap up their hands and double team   
Sayaka, the smaller girl squirming in their combined embrace as the two   
taller girls alternate between trying to wash their friend, tickle her   
to tears, and searching out sensitive spots on Sayaka's skin, the   
shorter girl's movements causing her to get as much soap on her friends   
as they get on her, making the entire trio quite slippery.

Once Sayaka is slippery with soap from the neck down, she teams up with   
Poppu to repeat the process with Kumiko, and then Kumiko teams up with   
Sayaka to wash Poppu.

As the pinkette has her turn in the middle, she has little to distract   
her from her tinkle tank as it throbs and trembles, trying to expel its   
contents right then and there.

Finding herself sandwiched between two of the cutest girls she knows,   
Kumiko pressed up against the pinkette's back and Sayaka against her   
front, Poppu is completely at their mercy. Being roughly the same height   
as Poppu, Kumiko nuzzles against the pinkette's neck while the shorter   
Sayaka's cheeks rub against the witch apprentice's nipples, which   
coupled with both girls using their slippery, soap slicked hands to   
explore their friend's body leaves the pinkette a moaning mess.

Poppu lets out a gasp as Kumiko and Sayaka start to fondle her bladder   
bulge and buttocks respectively, but what really does the pinkette in is   
when they both reach for her girlhood, Sayaka from the front and Kumiko   
from behind, having stopped short when they were eating each other out   
and the various secondary stimulations in the shower leaving her on the   
verge. As a result, it takes very little for her two friends to set   
Poppu off, her mind going blank as she joins her friends in the O club.

Unfortunately, Poppu doesn't have long to enjoy her afterglow as she   
becomes aware of a liquid gushing from between her legs instead of just   
the water gushing from the shower head. Realizing that she's in the   
middle of peeing, she tries to get out of the shower and rush for the   
toilet, but between her legs being wobbly from her first orgasm and   
everything and everyone in the shower being slippery with soap, she   
doesn't get far before stumbling, and she just so happens to land   
sprawled over the side wall of the tub, most of her weight landing   
squarely on her bladder as it is crushed against the rim of the tub. Her   
already futile efforts to halt the flow are made even harder as the   
added pressure turns her tinkle torrent into an absolute tinkle tsunami,   
the other two girls watching in amazement at the sheer force and   
duration of their friend's stream.

After rinsing off, the three girls each grab a small, thin, but well   
cared for towel from the bathroom's linen closet to dry off and wrap   
around themselves.

Returning to Poppu's room, the pinkette says, I think we should clean up   
the pillows and blankets from last night before breakfast."

"Good idea." replies Sayaka, reaching for one of the pillows on the   
floor.

Kumiko seems to be going along with the plan, but she soon pummels Poppu   
with one of the pillows, and soon, all three girls are engulfed in a   
pillow fight, their towels dropping forgotten to the floor, all three   
unbothered by their nakedness.

By the time they finish their pillow fight, all three are out of breath,   
as much from laughter and squeals of joy as from the exertion of the   
fight when Poppu's mother calls out, "If you three want breakfast, you   
better hurry out here!"


	2. Poppu's Secret and Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppu reveals magic to her friends and then turns them into futanari to get back at Doremi for their close calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Futa transformation, futaloli on futaloli, magical bondage and dubious consent, incest between sisters, magical bladder torture.
> 
> Author's Notes: And the second chapter has been edited. It's a long one, but I couldn't think of a good breaking point. Voting for the start of the next story are still on going at imouto-kitten.net, but the votes are current Momoko 2, Doremi 1, and Onpu and Hana 0 each.

Poppu's Retribution by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 2: Poppu's Secret and Payback

The three quickly get dressed, Poppu wearing kitty print panties under   
her usual pale blue blouse and dark purple skirt ensemble, Sayaka   
wearing the panties she slept in under her ruffly purple dress, and   
Kumiko deciding, "I'm gonna let my girlhood air out today." as she wears   
nothing but her pink shirt under her blue dress.

As the three are about to head to the kitchen, Poppu's nose crinkles up   
as she's reminded of how her friends took their morning pees, declaring,   
"Maybe we should dump that first."

Between the three of them, the liquid filled wastebasket isn't hard to   
move as they carry it to the bathroom, and deciding the tub would be the   
best place to dump it, they lift it onto the side of the tub, and using   
the shower curtain to protect themselves from splashback, pour out as   
much of the liquid as they can without dumping the trash. That done,   
Poppu ties off the bag, opens the spare bag she keeps in the bottom of   
her waste basket, and the three wash their hands as they head for the   
kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, the trio find neither of Poppu's parents present,   
but a plate with a stack of half-a-dozen hot cakes in front of three of   
the seats, a fourth seat taken by Doremi as the redhead is nearly done   
devouring her own stack, starting on her last one as her little sister   
and her friends take their seats.

Glancing at her sister, Poppu is torn between wanting to get revenge on   
the older ojamajo for the tinkle torment the redhead put the pinkette   
and her friends through that morning and thanking her for the   
opportunity it provided for Poppu and her friends to grow closer.   
Hearing a grumbling from her stomach, Poppu puts her sister out of mind   
as she reaches for the bottle of syrup, Kumiko and Sayaka reaching for   
the milk and orange juice in turn.

Taking turns with the various bottles and jugs, the three younger girls   
each pour themselves a glass each of milk and orange juice and smother   
their hot cakes in syrup before taking up knife and fork and digging in   
as Doremi uses the last few bites to mop up syrup from her plate and   
takes her emptied plate to the sink.

Despite the inherently messy meal, Poppu's fastidious table manners   
allow her to eat her breakfast without so much as a drop of syrup ending   
up anywhere aside from her mouth or her plate. By comparison, Kumiko   
eats with as much decorum as her friend's older sister, crumbs of hot   
cake glued to her syrupy cheeks, and leaving syrupy hand prints on both   
her milk and juice glasses. Sayaka tries to emulate the pinkette, but   
she can't help letting a few drips of syrup land on her dress.

As they eat, all three girls guzzle down their juice and milk, each   
getting at least one refill of each, the crumbly hot cakes making them   
thirsty and the syrup making their mouths sticky and requiring they wash   
it down.

By the time the trio have finished their breakfast, they have consumed a   
half-gallon each of milk and juice between them, and Poppu decides to   
get herself one last glass of milk, wanting to relive the surprisingly   
pleasant experience of her overly full bladder from earlier in the   
morning, thinking that her accident in the shower, despite having two   
witnesses was far more pleasant than the time she wet her panties during   
her second year of kindergarten when her mother let her run an errand   
unsupervised for the first time.

As the trio take their dirty dishes to the sink and Poppu rinses them to   
make things easier for whoever has dish duty that evening, the   
pinkette's thoughts drift back to her older sister and all kinds of   
naughty thoughts swirl in her head.

After the trio of second graders have washed their hands and faces and   
Poppu has helped clean Sayaka's dress of stray syrup, the two   
dark-haired girls follow the pinkette back to her room to find it still   
strewn with pillows and blankets that they had been too distracted by   
their pillow fight to clean up.

Gathering her courage, Poppu announces, "Sayaka-chan, Kumi-chan, there's   
something I want, no need to tell you..., but it's a secret, so I need   
both of you to pinky swear you won't speak of what I'm about to show   
you." As Poppu holds out both her hands, balled into fists except for   
extended pinkies, her two closest friends extend their own hands to wrap   
a pinky around each of Poppu's before hooking pinkies on their free   
hands.

Standing in their triangle of clasped pinkies, the two dark haired girls   
say in unison, "I swear to keep Poppu-chan's secret!"

Sighing in relief, Poppu releases her friend's pinkies and pulls out her   
tap, presses the central button and lets the magical device float into   
the air. As it turns into her red apprentice uniform, Poppu jumps up to   
pull the petal-skirted outfit on, forcing her head out the neck hole,   
her gloves and boots materializing as her arms pop out of the arm holes   
and her legs unfold from under the skirt. As the Jingle from her tap   
finishes, she pulls her hat down on her head, strikes a pose, and   
shouts, "Pretty Witchy, Poppu-chi!"

At their friend's transformation, Sayaka and Kumiko cry out in unison,   
"Wow! Super cool!"

"If you think that's cool," starts Poppu, as she plays the melody to   
summon her poron, "watch this! Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Clean up   
this mess!" In a spray of red musical notes, the blankets and pillows   
are lifted from the floor, the blankets fold themselves, and then the   
makeshift bedding is stacked neatly on Poppu's twin bed."

"Wow!" cries Kumiko, "So Poppu-chan really is..." The navy-haired girl   
is cut off as a panicked Poppu dashes forward, bear hugs her friend from   
behind and slams a gloved hand over the other girl's mouth.

Hissing, Poppu scolds, "Don't say it! Remember plushie-chan from year 2   
of kindergarten?" Feeling Kumiko nodding against her palm and seeing   
Sayaka, startled into silence by the pinkette's outburst doing the same,   
Poppu continues, "That was really my magic mentor. She was cursed into   
that form because Doremi, who is my senior apprentice, called her out   
for what she is. Unless you want me to end up like Plushie-chan, the   
w-word is far worse than the b-word it rhymes with. Do you understand?"

At Sayaka's declaration of, "Yes, Poppu-chan!" and Kumiko's second nod,   
the red apprentice lets out a sigh of relief and removes her hand from   
her friend's mouth.

"Anyways," I hope you two can understand why I kept this secret for so   
long. I didn't know plushie-chan was anything more than a stuffed toy   
when I took her to Sonotine, but when I discovered Doremi and her   
friends' secret a couple of months later, they made me their junior   
apprentice. My sister is higher ranked and has more raw power than me,   
only still being an apprentice because she and her friends all did   
forbidden magic for the right reasons, but I'm actually more skilled."

Getting a big grin, she continues, "Anyways, the reason I decided to   
show you my magic is that I've got an idea for getting back at Doremi   
for what she forced us to do this morning, assuming the two of you are   
okay with holding your pee some more."

Gripping herself through the ruffles of her dress's skirt, Sayaka   
replies, "I'm already regretting drinking so much milk and juice at   
breakfast, but I'll try to endure if Doremi gets to feel the humiliation   
I did when I was force to use Poppu-chan's wastebasket."

"I'm in!" adds the navy haired girl.

"Great, than we're in agreement!" cries the red apprentice, lifting her   
poron with a devilish smile. "Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Make   
Doremi's bladder hold as much as the three of us combined and make it so   
Doremi can only pee if one of us pees!" A Ring of musical notes is   
emitted from the tip of the pinkette's magical focus, but seems to do   
nothing aside from flying at the wall her bedroom shares with her   
sister's bedroom.

"That should make her feel even worse tinkle torment than we went   
through, and she won't even be able to relieve herself on the toilet,   
and we can make her pee herself just by letting go!" cries Poppu, "But I   
had another idea for how we could have some fun with Doremi while she   
suffers." Brandishing her poron again, she casts once more, "Pipito   
Purito Puritan Peperuto! Give the three of us a boy's thingy!"

After another spray of musical notes, all three girls are tenting their   
dresses, and the two without magic can't resist lifting their garments   
to examine their new bits of anatomy. Both of them are average for boys   
their age, though they find their new futahoods quite sensitive, and   
Sayaka finds her panties completely inadequate to cover her little   
stiffy.

The two are broken out of their xplorations by Poppu declaring, "Let's   
go!" and leading them to Doremi's bedroom.

Entering the older ojamajo's bedroom, the trio find the older girl   
hobbling towards the door, both hands down the front of the redhead's   
shorts and her face contorted in discomfort. Apparently, what is just   
enough for the younger girls to start feeling the need is enough, when   
combined, to render the older girl paralyzed with desperation.

Still, Doremi manages to let out a pitiful wimper of, "Pop...Poppu...   
why...why are you transformed?"

Instead of answering her older sister, Poppu casts two spells in quick   
succession as her friends pull their dresses over their heads, "Pipito   
Purito Puritan Peperuto! Seal this room! Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto!   
Tie Doremi down!" With twin sprays of musical notes, the door and window   
slam shut, glowing red as they are magically sealed, and Doremi finds   
herself flat on her back, her limbs pulled taut by her little sister's   
magic.

"OH KAMI! Let me go, or I'm going to PEE!" Yells the bound redhead,   
desperately trying to break her binds and close her thighs as Sayaka and   
Kumiko remove their panties and shirt respectively.

"Not with the spell I cast before we came in here!" declares Poppu with   
an evil grin, "You won't be peeing unless one of us pees. In the   
meantime, Doremi's bladder will contain as much pee as Sayaka-chan's,   
Kumi-chan's, and my bladders.

Before Doremi can comment on the curse Poppu put on her, she notices her   
sister being flanked by the two dark-haired girls who spent the night,   
both naked, and both sporting small, but stiff, girlcocks, making   
Doremi's eyes go wide, "Poppu's friends have cocks!?"

Reaching an arm around each of her friends to pull them close and give   
their futahoods a few strokes, Poppu replies, "Isn't magic wonderful?"   
releasing her friends, Poppu crosses her arms, hands gripping opposite   
shoulders as she continues, "But the boy parts I gave them are nothing   
compared to the one I gave myself." With a grin, Poppu swipes her arms   
down, vanishing the body of her apprentice uniform and her underclothes   
to reveal her own proud erection.

While Sayaka and Kumiko are about average for second graders, Poppu's   
girlcock is more in line with the boys in Doremi's class, and the more   
well-endowed ones at that.

"Come on, Sayaka-chan, Kumi-chan," declares Poppu, bobbing her futahood   
a bit, "I think Onee-chan is over dressed." With that, the three younger   
girls tackle their prone senpai. The two dark-haired girls make quick   
work of unzipping Doremi's lavender vest and pushing the pink t-shirt   
beneath it up to reveal the redhead's not quite A-cup breasts, each girl   
taking a nipple into their mouth and sucking as hard as they can, making   
Doremi moan in pleasure despite her painfully pounding piddle pot.   
Meanwhile, Poppu pulls down Doremi's shorts, relieving some of the   
pressure in the redhead's piddle pot, but only able to get the garment   
as far as the pink apprentice's knees thanks to the magic holding the   
older girl's legs apart.

Undeterred, Poppu plops down in the triangle formed by her sister's   
shorts and thighs, the heels of her boots pressing into the older girl's   
hips, and using one hand to pull the gusset of Doremi's panties aside   
and the other to start stroking her own shaft, prods her tip at the   
redhead's virgin entrance. Poppu feels her sister shiver from the   
contact, but she's not sure if in excitement or dread, and before Doremi   
can comment, Kumiko decides to straddle the redhead's neck and force her   
futahood down the prone girl's throat, turning the redhead's oversized   
odango into hand holds as the navy-haired girl fists her tiny hands in   
the massive buns.

Seeing Sayaka standing up and looking a bit lost even as the brunette   
presses her thighs together and starts a bit of a potty dance, Poppu   
decides to shift her position, keeping her tip at Doremi's opening but   
getting on all fours with her ankles pinning the older girl's shorts as   
she offers, "Come on, Sayaka-chan, how 'bout you cram that cute, little   
cock in my cozy, little cunny?"

Accepting the invitation, Sayaka walks up behind Poppu and hilts herself   
in her oldest friend. Poppu winces as her cherry is popped, but the   
enthusiastic way the shorter girl thrusts into the pinkette's pussy   
quickly drowns out the pain with pleasure.

Even as she moans under Sayaka's assault, Poppu manages to keep her   
surroundings within her awareness, torn between the temptation to claim   
her sister's virginity, claiming the tempting twatty Kumiko is all but   
thrusting in her face, and feeling Sayaka starting to twitch deep within   
the Pinkette, returning the favor and becoming Sayaka's first cock.

Before Poppu can make a decision, she feels Sayaka's thrusts growing   
faster and more erratic as the brunette's fingers dig into the   
pinkette's hips, and glancing over her shoulder, the red apprentice sees   
the shorter girl's eyes rolled back and her mouth hanging open in   
pleasure.

"Poppu-chan!" cries out Sayaka, "It...It feels like something is gonna   
come out! I...I don't think I can stop it!" Seconds later, Poppu feels   
something warm and gooey bloom in her belly as Sayaka hilts herself in   
the pinkette, the short girl trembling from head-to-foot with the force   
of her first male climax.

Her seed spent, Sayaka slides from Poppu's pussy, landing on her cute,   
little butt as her legs give out, panting heavily. As her friend catches   
her breath, Poppu notices a pearly thread connecting Sayaka's tip to   
Poppu's opening.

Opening her eyes to see Poppu staring at her, Sayaka starts to   
apologize, "Sorry, Poppu-chan! I don't know what that white stuff is,   
but I'm sorry for squirting it in you! BBut it felt too good to stop,   
and by the time I realised what was happening, it was too late."

"It's Okay, sayaka-chan," replies Poppu with a smile before her own   
neglected futahood throbs with need. "Hey, do you think you're up to   
getting us something to drink?"

"Sure thing." replies Sayaka, not bothering with panties as she fumbles   
for a dress, grabbing Kumiko's by mistake. Once passably decent, the   
brunette scampers off, the spell Poppu used to seal the room allowing   
Sayaka to open the door thanks to Poppu's intent to only lock her older   
sister in.

Watching the girl who just gave her her first creampie leave, Poppu   
decides to go for her other friend's virginity first. Silently creeping   
forward, the pinkette lets Sayaka's seed drip onto the buldge of   
Doremi's bladder before plopping down on the swollen sac, Kumiko gasping   
as the redhead groans around the navy-haired girl's member.

Once sure Kumiko is too lost in Doremi's blowjob to notice Poppu, the   
pinkette strikes, gripping her friend's hips tightly and yanking her   
backwards. Before Kumiko can complain about the loss of stimulation as   
her girlcock is pulled from the redhead's mouth, she is being impaled on   
Poppu's significantly larger member, both second graders moaning loudly   
at their union, Kumiko spared a painful deflowering thanks to having   
torn her hymen during a gymnastic stunt on the playground sometime   
before.

Tuning out her sister's protests of having the two bouncing on her   
bloated bladder, Poppu, eager to do to Kumiko what Sayaka did to the   
pinkette, wrapps her arms under Kumiko's knees and starts pistoning her   
friend on her big for a sixth grader cock.

Reaching down, Poppu wraps a hand around Kumiko's girlcock and starts   
stroking vigorously, and thanks to how worked up the navy-haired girl   
got while in Doremi's mouth, it isn't long before Kumiko is shooting her   
first load of male ejaculate.

The sight of her friend spraying seed on her sister's nearly flat chest,   
couple with Kumiko's cunny choosing then to clamp down on Poppu's   
girlcock in climax as well is more than enough to have the pinkette   
unloading deep in the navy-haired girl.

Though annoyed by being cursed to hold so much pee and having 40-some   
kilos of little girl sitting on her bladder, the sight of those same two   
little girls fucking with such passion and then having one of them spray   
her budding breasts with hot seed has gotten Doremi quite aroused as she   
tries uselessly to press her thighs together for a different reason.

"Please," whines Doremi in sexual frustration, "If you're going to   
torture me like this, at least fuck me as you're doing it!"

Pulling out of Kumiko and making sure the navy-haired girl doesn't hurt   
herself in her post-orgasmic haze, Poppu slides back down, declaring   
"Sure, I could go another round!" as her tip teases the not quite   
teenager's twatty.

Realizing what her sister is implying, "Wait, I can't let my sister fuck   
me! That would be incest!"

Sliding her tip up and down her sister's slit, Poppu smiles at the way   
Doremi squirms from the contact as she teases, "Oh, but I bet   
Onee-chan's cunny feels realy good and that my cock could just drive you   
crazy... but if you don't want me to deflower you, I'm sure I could have   
lots of fun with Kumi-chan and Sayaka-chan while you watch."

With this, Poppu stands up and pulls Kumiko to her feet, hugging the   
navy-haired girl tightly as the pinkette's futahood slips between   
Kumiko's thighs, making the athletic girl look like a double-dicked   
dickgirl. and giving Doremi a great, snail's eye view.

Before Poppu can get into playing with Kumiko to tease Doremi, Sayaka   
returns with a pitcher of lemonade and several plastic tumblers, the   
load nearly enough to make the shorter girl topple over.

Taking the pitcher from her friend, Poppu pours a drink for the three   
second graders, declaring, "No point giving Doremi any, since her   
bladder is synced to ours." before starting to down her own. Kumiko   
follows Poppu's lead without hesitation, but Sayaka seems more reluctant   
as she drinks her own lemonade.

Once the three have finished their beverages, Poppu sneaks up behind her   
shorter friend and lifts Sayaka up until the brunette's virgin pussy is   
at the height of Kumiko's girlcock as the pinkette announces,   
"Kumi-chan, I think it's your turn to stick your thingy in a girl's   
kitty and Sayaka-chan's turn to have a thingy inside her."

Stroking her own girlcock, Kumiko walks up to her friends and lines her   
tip up with sayaka's opening, Poppu's prick brushing the navy-haired   
girl's cunny in the process. Wrapping her arms around Poppu's neck,   
sandwiching Sayaka between the two taller girls, Kumiko crashes her lips   
on Sayaka's before thrusting cervix deep in her friends virgin passage,   
shredding the brunette's maidenhead and swallowing the resulting scream   
of pain.

Overwhelmed by how much warmer, tighter, and wetter Sayaka's pussy is   
compared to Doremi's mouth, Kumiko doesn't notice her friend's   
discomfort as she starts to fuck the smaller girl with the same   
enthusiasm the smaller girl showed when she plucked Poppu's cherry   
minutes earlier.

As Doremi is forced to watch her sister's friends fucking like rabbits,   
her own arousal grows stronger, made all the worse by her inability to   
stimulate herself in any way and the fact that her bladder is growing   
more bloated at roughly three times the rate of the younger girls.

Swallowing her pride, the redhead exclaims, "I don't care anymore, just   
someone fuck me! Even being fucked by my own sister would be less   
torturous than this!"

As her own, currently neglected, futahood throbs, Poppu is tempted to   
leave her friends to their own devices to claim Doremi's virginity, but   
she's got a number of other holes to choose from, including several   
virgin butt holes and even her own.

However, before Poppu can decide, sayaka, who is no longer in pain from   
her torn hymen, breaks the kiss with Kumiko to loudly declare a   
different kind of discomfort, "Kumi-chan, if you don't stop being so   
rough, you're gonna make me pee!"

Remembering what Poppu said about how she cursed the redhead's bladder,   
Doremi squirms against her magical bonds as she begs, "Please,   
Sayaka-chan, hold it in!"

Shifting the smaller girl's wait so she's being held more by Kumiko than   
Poppu, the pinkette declares, "I'll leave it to Kumi-chan to decide what   
to do about Sayaka's troubled tinkle tank." before skipping over to her   
prone sister.

Not wanting to be peed on, but too excited to stop, Kumiko turns her   
smaller friend around in her arms, the brunette's butt coming to rest   
upon the bulge of Kumiko's own bursting bladder, the navy-haired girl   
hugging Sayaka to her chest in a way to pin the shorter girl's arms to   
her sides and her knees to her flat chest.

As she continues to drive her futahood repeatedly into Sayaka's snug   
snatch as quickly as she can manage, Kumiko wraps a hand around Sayaka's   
shaft, stroking and squeezing trying to make the littlest futa's   
girlcock feel good while also preventing any leaks.

"Kumi-chaaaan!" whines the brunette, "Your thingy...is pummeling my poor   
piddle pot! Please, I'll pee if you don't stop!"

Meanwhile, Poppu is focused on her sister, and deciding Doremi's   
position isn't very conducive to fucking the pink apprentice, the   
pinkette casts, "Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Free Doremi's legs!" As   
the redhead's lower body is freed from her magical bonds, her thighs   
slam together with an audible smack, but the horny futa witch apprentice   
ignores her sister's attempts to relieve her desperation to finish   
stripping the older girl from the waist down.

Forcing Doremi's thighs apart, Poppu throws a leg over each shoulder as   
she presses her tip to her sister's virgin opening, teasingly prodding   
at the redhead's most precious place for several seconds before suddenly   
hilting herself in her sister's depths, the older girl letting out a   
scream as the last virgin in the house is deflowered.

Kumiko was much tighter than Doremi, but there's a certain naughty   
thrill Poppu feels at being buried in her sister she didn't get from   
being buried in her friend, and the pinkette can't help smiling at the   
pain her sister is in from having her cherry popped. 'Serves her right   
for making me and my friends hold our morning pees.' thinks the red   
apprentice vindictively as she pulls back for her first thrust.

As younger sister starts to fuck elder sister in earnest, Poppu is torn   
between wanting to go agonizingly slow to punish Doremi for not   
accepting her offer to fuck the redhead immediately and wanting to pound   
the pink apprentice's pussy in an effort to shoot as soon as possible.   
As a result, Poppu ends up alternating between long, drawnout thrusts   
and short, quick thrusts, though she does resist any temptation to grind   
her pubic bone against the older girl's clit and tries to aim her   
thrusts to give Doremi's magically bloated bladder a battering while   
minimizing stimulation of the redhead's g-spot.

Poppu is distracted from fucking Doremi when Kumiko walks over, still   
holding Sayaka in her arms, the short girl having managed to bring her   
arms up to fist her hands in front of her chest as she chants, "i'll pee   
I'll pee I'll pee I'll pee I'll pee I'll pee!" Tears leaking from the   
corners of the brunette's squeezed shut eyes.

At the same time, Kumiko, lost to Sayaka's words continues fucking the   
smaller girl with all she has, chanting, "Gonna squirt, Gonna squirt,   
Gonna Squirt!"

As she stares transfixed at her friends, Poppu is sure the jet of white   
as Sayaka squirts in Kumiko's grip is joined by a squirt from the   
navy-haired girl as she creams the cunny of the shorter girl. Shortly   
there after, Poppu can feel Doremi's passage tighten around her shaft,   
the pinkette freezing in place. At about the same time, a jet of yellow   
escapes from both Sayaka's tip and Doremi's girlhood, the latter bathing   
Poppu's crotch.

As Kumiko loosens her grip around Sayaka's shaft, the girl with the   
tiniest tinkle tank is helpless to stop the flow as the navy-haired girl   
aims her stream to give Doremi a golden shower. Thanks to the curse   
Poppu put on her piddle pot, Doremi is equally helpless to stop the   
flow, no matter how hard she contracts her internal muscles, as her own   
golden liquid washes over her sister's crotch.

Poppu is surprised by just how nice it feels to be cervix deep in a girl   
as she pees and is sure she would've lost it if she hadn't stopped   
thrusting when she did, even declaring, "Nearly shot my load just then."   
just loud enough for Doremi to hear.

As the tallest and shortest girls' synchronized streams trickle to a   
halt, Poppu resumes her thrusting, announcing, "I'm gonna cream Doremi's   
cunny!"

A look of terror crossing her face, Doremi renews her futile attempts to   
break her magical bonds as she shouts, "No! I'm too young to get   
pregnant! I don't want to give birth! Hana-chan is enough of a handful   
even with her having 4 other mamas!"

The second grader isn't sure if she can even get her older sister   
pregnant. After all, Doremi didn't start her period until she was in   
fifth grade, and what are the chances Poppu, no matter how much more   
mature than Doremi she is would hit puberty three years earlier than her   
sister did? Still, magic can have unexpected results, but if Poppu's   
spell gave her and her friends viable sperm instead of just making them   
shoot blanks, it would be unfair for Doremi to go without being   
inseminated when the others have all gotten a shot.

Deciding not to slow down in the least and to play along even if she   
does end up shooting blanks, Poppu replies, "But I bet Onee-chan would   
look cute with a big, beautiful baby bump! and I bet Hana-chan would be   
thrilled to get a little sister or brother!"

"NO!" screams the redhead, redoubling her efforts to escape even as this   
brings the pinkette closer to her inevitable eruption, "Please Poppu,   
you need to pull out before its too late!"

Feeling herself on the verge and wanting to deepen her sister's despair,   
Poppu wills herself to pull out as she declares, "Okay, I guess I can   
just shoot on your trim tummy."

Feeling her sister withdraw until the pinkette's tip is barely pressed   
to the redhead's opening, Doremi relaxes, her eyes fluttering open and   
her racing heart slowing down as Doremi thanks her sister, "Thank you,   
Poppu."

As the sisters lock eyes, Poppu gives Doremi a devilish smile as without   
any warning, the pinkette slams herself balls deep into her sister's   
snug snatch, or what would be balls deep if the futa had external balls,   
erupting right against the older girl's cervix, flooding the redhead's   
unprotected womb. Doremi's face goes white as her eyes become big as   
saucers and her pupils shrink to pinpricks, the shocked girl petrified   
as her sister pours plentiful pints of potent seed into the pink   
apprentice's fertile womb.

As Poppu continues to inseminate her sister, the older girl doesn't seem   
to notice as warm pee once more washes over the pinkette's crotch.   
Knowing the curse prevents Doremi from peeing of her own accord and sure   
she didn't lose control herself, Poppu glances up to see Sayaka with a   
weirded out expression on her face, and the pinkette's suspicions are   
soon confirmed as Kumiko's pee gushes out around the navy-haired girl's   
shaft as the brunette's pussy overflows.

As Kumiko pulls out of Sayaka, releasing a deluge from the smaller   
girl's pussy to rain down on the nearly catatonic Doremi, the last few   
spurts from the navy-haired girl's own bladder joining in, Kumiko   
apologizes, "Sorry for being so rough, Sayaka-chan."

Barely coherent, the shorter girl can only stammer, "Being...peed   
in...feels...surpri...singly...good." as she collapses bonelessly   
against Kumiko, her legs too shakey to support Sayaka's weight.

Done cumming and now the only one with a mostly full bladder, Poppu   
pulls out of Doremi and casts, "Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Put   
Doremi on her bed!" Red musical notes swirl around the redhead, lifting   
her off the floor and floating her over to her bed, where they suddenly   
vanish, dropping her on the mattress with enough force to snap her out   
of her post-insemination shock.

"Ugh, what was that for?" asks the redhead from her prone position on   
the bed.

"Just going to add one last bit of insult to injury." Replies Poppu   
before turning to her friends, "Hold her legs apart."

Following the pinkette's orders, Kumiko and Sayaka each grab one of   
Doremi's ankles, bracing against the posts of the redhead's footboard to   
prevent the taller girl from closing her thighs

Stepping over to a dry, unstained section of Doremi's carpet, Poppu aims   
her girlcock and declares, "I think it's about time to relieve my own   
aching bladder." Giving her sister a few moments to realize what this   
means.

Realization dawning, Doremi cries out, "Please, don't make me-" but is   
cut off as Poppu starts peeing on the floor, leaving the redhead to   
mumble the rest of her sentence, "-wet the bed." as she does just that.

As the sister's synchronized streams peter out, the older sister nearly   
in tears from having been forced to wet herself three times in about as   
many minutes, Poppu announces, "After we get cleaned up, I think   
Onee-chan should treat us to something special."

Brandishing her poron once more, Poppu casts, "Pipito Purito Puritan   
Peperuto! Clean us up!" As all four girls are cleaned in a swirl of red   
musical notes, the magic not touching the pee stains in Doremi's bed or   
carpet, Poppu taps a gloved finger to her chin as she muses, "How should   
we torment Doremi while we're out?"

"Make her hold her own pee!" cries Sayaka.

"Make it so she gets no relief from peeing!" Adds Kumiko.

"Both good ideas!" declares Poppu before turning her poron on her still   
bound sister, "Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Return Doremi's control   
and make her bladder so it can only fill!" The only visible result of   
this spell as the notes run their course is the mostly naked redhead   
being freed from her bindings, rubbing her wrists as if she had been   
held by ropes instead of magic as she stands up and moves to one of the   
few dry spots left on her floor. "You're nearly empty now, but once my   
friends and I start to fill up, you're going to reach a point where   
failure to hold means peeing forever."

On the verge of tears, Doremi replies, "Haven't you tortured me enough   
this morning?"

""All three of us nearly wet ourselves this morning thanks to your bad   
timing!" Yells the red apprentice as she turns her poron on the taller   
girl once more, "Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Give Doremi a cock that   
grows harder and bigger the more she needs to pee!", the pinkette all   
but jabbing the tip of her poron into her sister's lower abdomen as the   
spell connects. Doremi's clit swells into a penis, this time flaccid and   
smaller than even Sayaka's by a significant margin. Smiling devilishly,   
Poppu declares, "That thing is pathetically small at the moment, but   
eventually, it's going to be too big and hard to hide!" Before Doremi   
can protest, Poppu turns to her friends and asks, "I'm keeping my   
girlcock, what do you two want to do?"

Stroking herself a bit, Sayaka replies, "I like it, can I keep it?"

"Yeah," adds Kumiko, "Having both boy and girl parts is awesome!"

"Okay then, that just leaves one last thing before we leave."   
Brandishing her Poron one last time for the time being, Poppu casts,   
"Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Dress us all!" As the red notes swirl   
around them, Sayaka and Kumiko are put back in their respective dresses   
and the body of Poppu's apprentice uniform rematerializes. Instead of   
her usual ensemble of pink t-shirt, lavender vest, and khaki shorts   
righting itself, Doremi's clothes shift into a generic school uniform.

Undoing her transformation to leave her in her own clothes, Poppu   
announces, "Let's go!" Pushing Doremi into the hallway as the other two   
pull the older girl by the arms.

"But what about cleaning my room?" Protests the redhead.

"That can wait until later." Insists Poppu as the three younger girls   
retrieve their shoes and put them on before helping Doremi into her   
shoes and all but dragging the sixth grader out the door.


	3. At the Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls fill up on sweets and tea at a local cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Sex in a public barthroom, male desperation, the usual for this fic.
> 
> Author's notes: Sorry for letting this get so far behind. All the edited chapters have been posted to Imouto-kitten.net, and its been decided the next story will focus on Momoko and take place in America with voting currently open for how Momoko starts her day.

Poppu's Retribution by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 3: At the Cafe

As the quartet walk through the streets of Misora, Doremi notices a   
slight bulge in Poppu's skirt, but the Pinkette simply continues walking   
carefreely with her arms crossed behind her head even as the elder   
sister worries about how she'll conceal her new anatomy once her bladder   
starts to fill and it starts to swell.

Before long, the quartet have reached a quaint, little cafe crowded with   
elementary and middle school aged youths, mostly other groups of girls   
or teenage couples taking advantage of a day off from school to have   
adate, though there are a few boys either sitting alone or in small   
groups with their buddies.

It takes a few minutes, but the quartet are eventually seated at a table   
and given menus to order from.

After a few minutes of perusing the menu, the sisters both order   
Strawberry roll cake, reminded of the roll cake Doremi and her friends   
learned to make to cheer Poppu on for her first Piano Recital, though   
neither comments on that memory, neither quite in the mood to bring up   
happier moments of sibling bonding at the moment.

Meanwhile, Kumiko orders chocolate cake with raspberies and Sayaka   
orders a custard pudding with whipped cream and a cherry. At the older   
girl's recommendation, the trio decide to try the barley tea.

As they wait for their food, an awkward silence falls over their table,   
only to be replaced with the sounds of eating when their food arrives.

While Doremi and Sayaka slowly sip at their tea, Poppu and Kumiko   
practically guzzle theirs and are soon ordering refills.

Poppu remembers the roll cake she recieved before her first recital as   
being better than the one she's currently eating, but still upset with   
her older sister for what happened that morning, the pinkette lies,   
"This roll cake is much better than the one Doremi's friends made!"   
Doremi gives her little sister a glare, but her cheeks are currently too   
full with pastry to even do her trademark triple huff of annoyance.

Done with their first round of dessert, the three younger girls each   
order a sundae, large ones for Poppu and Kumiko and a small for Sayaka.   
As the three start enjoying their cold treats, Doremi can't help   
salivating at the sight, but resists the urge to order herself one, sure   
the three have already cleaned out her allowance.

Just as Doremi's starting to feel the effects of the barley tea on her   
companion's bladders, subtly adjusting her skirt to accomodate her now   
semi-rigid girlcock that has grown to typical sixth grader size, she's   
brought back to reality by a shout of, "Hey, Dojimi!"

Turning to the sound of the voice, she spots the spikey, bluish gray   
hair of the last person she wants to see right now: Tetsuya Kotake.   
Resisting the urge to grab the boy by the ear and scream at point blank   
range and trying to ignore the twinge in her bladder and the throb from   
her futahood, the redhead greets her classmate coldly, "Kotake, my name   
is Doremi! Do-Re-Mi!"

Ignoring the correction and noticing the younger girls at the table, the   
boy replies, "What's the matter, Dojimi, so much of a cluts only little   
kids want to hang out with you?"

Kumiko looks ready to rip into the older boy until Poppu places a   
calming hand on her shoulder, and the three younger girls watch as their   
senpai continue to bicker, enjoying their ice cream in lieu of popcorn,   
Poppu debating whether to interrupt.

Her sundae devoured, Poppu lazily sips at her tea and spots a waitress   
approaching just as her straw makes a hollow sound against the bottom of   
the glass. Fearful the approaching young woman is on a mission to kic   
them out, the pinkette thinks fast.

Stirring the leftover ice in her glass with her straw, Poppu comments   
nonchalantly, "You two bicker just like an old married couple." Causing   
the two older gradeschoolers to go silent, matching blushes on their   
faces, "You know what I'm talking about, right Onee-chan?" asks the   
pinkette in her most mature yet innocent tone, "You've seen the way   
Kaa-san and tou-san fight."

Before either sixth grader can stammer out a response, the waitress   
arrives at the table, asking, "Is there a problem here?"

"No, waitress-nee-chan," replies the pinkette, acting as spokesgirl for   
the table, "but could we get a round of waters to wash down those   
incredible sweets?"

""Right away, customer-chan." replies the older female before running   
off.

Poppu is starting to feel the effects of the barley tea on her bladder,   
and glancing at her two oldest and dearest friends sees subtle signs   
that they're in the same situation, and concludes that Doremi's   
embarrassment must be at least as much from the fear of showing her   
desperation or having her by now throbbing futahood discovered.   
Wondering what the older boy would think of Doremi's girlcock,   
especially if its grown to be bigger than his boyhood, Poppu feels her   
own futahood throb at the thought.

Deciding to play matchmaker a bit more, Poppu comments, "I don't know   
what you see in Onee-chan, Kotake-senpai, but if the two of you feel   
that strongly for each other... perhaps you two should get a room and   
make up."

At this suggestion, the preteens' faces turn from matching Poppu's hair   
to matching Doremi's, Kotake stammering out "Th-that clutzy girl..."

Only to be matched by Doremi stammering, "Wi-with that loudmouthed boy?"   
as the pair point at each other.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know." adds Poppu before   
deciding on a different avenue of teasing, "Of course, if this is just   
an effort by senpai to impress a trio of naive, little girls by acting   
all macho, I'm sorry but," The pinkette pauses to pull both of her   
friends into a hug, "We're already in a happy relationship." Sayaka   
simply blushes at Poppu making such a proclamation in such a public   
place, but Kumiko decides to help along the teasing by giving Poppu a   
kiss on the cheek.

The shocked silent boy finally takes a seat, but Poppu is certain she   
saw him tenting the fly of his jeans.

As the trio break their hug, the waitress returns with five glasses of   
water, and all of the gradeschoolers start sipping as the dishes from   
the now finished sweets are taken away and the table falls into a tense   
silence.

Before Poppu can think of something else to tease the older grade   
schoolers with or the sixth graders can find their voices, A squirming   
Sayaka tugs on Poppu's puffy sleeve and says barely above a whisper,   
"P-Poppu-chan, I gotta tinkle." blushing nearly as badly as Doremi and   
Kotake at the admission.

Feeling herself throbbing with arousal, Poppu responds, "Come on,   
Kumiko-chan, let's escort Sayaka-chan and leave these two love birds   
alone for a bit."

As the trio enter the restroom, Poppu drags both of her companions into   
a stall with her and locks the door. Sayaka pulls her panties to her   
knees and sits on the toilet, but before she can relax enough to let her   
piddle pot empty, Poppu has droppped her kitty-print panties to her   
ankles, lifted the brunette's legs high in the air and buried her   
throbbing girlcock in Sayaka's snug snatch.

Squirming in both pleasure and desperation, Sayaka whines, "Poppu-chan,   
I really need to pee!"

"Don't worry, Sayaka-chan, I'll be quick." replies the pinkette,   
mercilessly pounding the smaller girl's pussy while trying to avoid   
jostling her bladder too much.

Growing hard at the sight, Kumiko is happy she decided to go commando   
today as she sinks her own futahood into Poppu's passage, the pinkette   
having to bite her lip to avoid letting out a scream of pleasure that   
will give them away.

Knowing they need to be quick, it doesn't take long for Poppu and Kumiko   
to shoot their respective loads, sending Sayaka and Poppu's cunnies into   
convulsions.

As they separate, Poppu decides to use magic to spy on her sister and   
Kotake while Kumiko, realising Sayaka is now too hard to pee sits in the   
brunette's lap, riding the shorter girl with as much fervor as Poppu   
pounded her pussy.

"Pretty Witchy, Poppu-chi!" Cries the pinkette as her transformation   
completes before summoning her poron and casting, "Pipito Purito Puritan   
Peperuto! Show me what Doremi and Kotake are up to!"

The musical notes from Poppu's poron solidify into a handheld screen   
showing their table, where Doremi is just finishing paying the bill. A   
thought bubble overlays the image to show that Doremi is thinking,   
'There goes my allowance and my savings.' before being replaced with one   
saying, 'Could Poppu be right about Kotake having a crush on me? Nah, if   
he liked me, then why is he always so mean to me? But I guess it   
couldn't hurt to ask.'

Gathering her courage, Doremi asks, "So, Kotake, is my little sister   
right? About you having a crush on me, I mean?"

The dark-haired boy replies, "Me, crush on a clumsy, ditzy girl like   
you?" replies the boy even as a thought bubble declares, "There's no way   
I can admit that that little girl saw right through me."

"I knew it!" exclaims the pinkette in triumph before grumbling, "Too bad   
I can't just use magic to compel him to confess."

Not bothering to continue watching the scene, Poppu turns her attention   
back to her friends just in time to hear Sayaka cry out, "It's gonna   
come out!" right before the brunette first shoots her load deep in   
Kumiko's tummy and then uses the navy-haired girl as a urinal.

Before Sayaka can manage an apology, Kumiko declares, "I guess we're   
even now, Sayaka-chan." and helps the smaller girl to her feet.

Taking advantage of the opportunity of their location and their new   
anatomy, Poppu and Kumiko aim their girl cocks to pee while standing,   
their streams crossing as they cascade into the toilet.

Finishing up, Poppu dabs her tip on a bit of toilet paper before   
glancing back at her magic screen, the two older youths sitting in an   
awkward silence.

Getting an idea, Poppu casts several spells in quick succession, "Pipito   
Purito Puritan Peperuto! Make Kotake's cock grow harder and bigger and   
his bladder fill faster each time he denies his feelings! Pipito Purito   
Puritan Peperuto! Let me whisper in their ears!"

The spells take effect just in time for Poppu to witness Kotake declare,   
"That little sister of yours has it all wrong." followed quickly by a   
thought bubble declaring, 'Damn, why do I have to pee so bad all of a   
sudden?' and 'I hope Doremi doesn't notice me tenting my jeans.'

Poppu smiles devilishly as her friends huddle around the magical screen   
as Poppu uses it to whisper in Doremi's ear, "He's lying." only to   
immediately say to the older boy, "You should just confess to her."

"For some reason, I'm not convinced you're being honest with me."   
Declares the redhead, a look of confusion on her face as a thought   
bubble reads 'Where did that voice come from?'

"I'm telling ya, there's no way any guy in his right mind would find you   
attractive, Dojimi." retorts the boy, his thought bubble reading, "Ugh,   
I hope those little girls get back soon, I'm gonna piss myself if I sit   
here much longer.'

"Glance at his crotch.' Poppu whispers in her sister's ear.

Doremi notices the growing bulge in the boy's jeans, and despite it   
being very unladylike, she can't help teasing the poor boy, "If that's   
true, then why are you pitching a tent?"

A panicked look crossing his face, Kotake's thought bubble reads, 'Crap!   
She's on to me!' even as his mouth spits out, "The waitress is cute.",   
but before either Harukaze sister can say anything else, his thought   
bubble changes, "Oh crap! Screw looking manly, gotta go before I   
completely humiliate myself!' before jumping to his feet and bolting for   
the mens' room, a hand gripping his boyhood through his pants.

"Dang it!" hisses the pinkette, snapping her fingers in frustration.   
"Looks like my attempts to convince him to confess failed."

Canceling her spells and transformation, Poppu guides her friends back   
to the table before declaring, "Guess he must have left. What do ya say   
we head to the park?"

"Sounds good." replies Doremi, Poppu's classmates nodding in agreement.


	4. In the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls take a walk in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings Specific to this chapter: Group sex, outdoor sex, pee inflation, detacheed girl cock, urethral fucking.

Poppu's Retribution by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 4: In the Park

As the quartet reach the park, Poppu pulls out her change purse to by   
herself and her friends a couple cans of soda, the trio sipping away as   
they stroll along a scenic nature path, Doremi growing more and more   
fidgety as their combined liquid intake works its way to the redhead's   
cursed bladder, the older girl needing to adjust her clothes to avoid an   
obvious tent in her skirt, Poppu periodically glancing at her sister,   
the pinkette's own futahood throbbing in response to the odango-headed   
girl's plight.

Once they're deep enough into the park's cultivated wilderness that   
she's comfortable they won't be found, Poppu turns to her sister and   
declares, "I think its time to see how much Doremi has grown."

"Wait, what?" asks the older girl.

"Either you can show us, we can strip you, or I can vanish your clothes   
with magic." replies the Pinkette, feeling a rush of power at the   
control she holds over her older sister at the moment.

Blushing at what her little sister is implying, but sure the younger   
girl is dead serious about her threat, Doremi replies, "O-okay..." as   
she lifts the hem of her uniform blouse to reveal several inches of   
thick girlcock poking up out of the waistband of her skirt, the elastic   
pinning it against her belly and the tip nearly touching the bottom of   
the redhead's sternum.

Staring wide eyed at the engorged futahood, now much bigger than even   
Poppu's, all three girls approach their senpai, each running a finger   
along the exposed shaft, Doremi biting back a moan as Poppu declares,   
"Wow, Doremi has grown even faster than I expected. You must be near   
your usual limit if its this big." Bringing her hands to her older   
sister's waistband, the pinkette adds, "Now, let's see the rest of it."

"Wait, haven't you seen enough?" shouts Doremi in protest, trying to get   
away as Kumiko and Sayaka help their friend in yanking down the older   
girl's skirt and panties. In the process, Doremi loses her footing and   
finds herself flat on her back with her bottoms around her ankles and   
three little girls standing over her, nearly a foot of rock hard   
girlcock pointed skyward.

Before the sixth grader can recover from her fall, Poppu plops down on   
her sister's stomach, though thankfully above the bulge of Doremi's   
bladder while Sayaka and Kumiko each straddle a thigh. The three girls   
each reach out a hand to grasp the older girl's shaft, Doremi's dick   
long enough that all three can wrap a hand around it without touching   
each other and thick enough that, even squeezing with all their   
strength, none of them can touch thumb to forefinger.

They give the massive member a few strokes, making Doremi moan in   
pleasure before leaning in to kiss her tip. Before long, the trio have   
worked out a rhythm whereas one is licking up their senpai's shaft, the   
second is suckling at the tip, and the third is licking down a different   
side of the shaft.

Thanks to the trio's combined ministrations, it isn't long before Doremi   
cries out, "I...I think I'm gonna cum!"

This announcement only seems to encourage the trio of little girls, and   
as chance would have it, Poppu has her mouth around her sister's tip   
when the redhead's colossal girlcock erupts. The pinkette reflexively   
swallows the first mouthful of futa seed, but she then pulls back,   
letting her big sister's girlcock geyser great, gooey gobs of futa cum   
high into the air before it comes splashing down on the trio's heads,   
the older girl's eyes glazing over and rolling back as her entire body   
trembles in the euphoria of her first futa ejaculation.

By the time Doremi is done shooting her load, all three of her young   
lovers look like they just got a pie tin of jizz to the face, though   
Doremi is too out of it to notice, panting heavily as she mumbles a   
barely coherent, "That...was...amazing!" as the younger girls wipe their   
senpai's seed from their eyes.

Having wiped most of her sister's seed from her face, Poppu licks her   
palms before declaring, "Well, after giving her such a massive orgasm, I   
think it's only fair that Onee-chan milks out our loads as well."

Turning around, Poppu buries her hands, still sticky with her sister's   
semen in the redhead's oversized odango and before the older girl can   
recover from her climax, buries her much more modest member down   
Doremi's throat. THe redhead's eyes shoot open and she tries to speak   
around her little sister's shaft, but her muffled speech only serves to   
stimulate the second grader, who replies threateningly, "Bite me, and   
I'll seal a literal ocean in your bladder! Now, be a good, little   
cocksucker and properly thank me for making you cum." as the pinkette   
starts rhythmically pumping her futahood in and out of her sister's   
mouth.

Meanwhile, Kumiko and Sayaka play rock-paper-scissors for the chance to   
plunge their petite pricks into their friend's older sister's pussy,   
Sayaka letting out a little cheer at her victory before dashing forward   
to do just that.

Removing Doremi's skirt and panties from around the taller girl's   
ankles, Kumiko requests, "Hey, Sayaka-chan, lift up a bit so I can get   
at her butt."

Lifting the taller girl's legs to rest Doremi's knees on her shoulders   
and hugging a thigh tightly with each arm, Sayaka pushes up with her   
legs, feeling her senpai's snug snatch tighten around her shaft as the   
littlest girl shifts her weight on to Doremi's bladder. In the process,   
Doremi's girlcock is pinned against her stomach, the tip pushed nearly   
to her collar bone and the redhead's butt is lifted off the ground as   
Sayaka's knees lock out.

Nestling between the brunette's thighs, Kumiko soon finds Doremi's   
backdoor and slides inside, savoring the tightness of this hole for only   
a moment before starting to relentlessly rut the older girl's anus.

As she feels her next climax approaching, Poppu can also feel the tip of   
her sister's futahood bumpping against the pinkette's butt and debates   
with herself whether she wants to cum down her sister's throat or   
somewhere else. Sayaka can see how close Doremi's dick is to Poppu's   
pussy, but she is distracted by her own impending eruption and a renewed   
throbbing in her tiny tinkle tank, the organ tired from repeated filling   
and emptying so far that day.

As the trio of little girls gang bang the pink-eyed preteen, Doremi's   
body is wracked with waves of both pleasure and desperation, the latter   
made all the worse by Sayaka practically laying on top of her bloated   
bladder.

The three little futa all cum in near unison, Poppu and Sayaka shooting   
their loads deep in Doremi's throat and pussy respectively while Kumiko   
manages to pull out of the red head's ass just in time to splash her   
seed all over Sayaka and Doremi's half-moons.

Poppu is the first to recover, doing an about face to grab the tip of   
her older sister's super-sized futahood, parting the fleshy bulges   
around the older girl's pee hole and lining the tip of her own, much   
smaller girl cock with that so far unfucked hole.

"Poppu, what are you doi-?!" the sixth grader starts to ask, only to be   
cut off by a scream as her urethra is stretched painfully as the   
pinkette stuffs her own member inside her sister's.

Before Doremi can recover, Poppu starts sliding in and out of her older   
sister's pee hole, declaring, "Don't make a fuss, Onee-chan, and maybe   
I'll try stuffing this huge thing of yours in my snug snatch when I'm   
done shooting my load in your bladder.

Meanwhile, Sayaka pulls out of Doremi's pussy, her seed seeping from the   
redhead's well-fucked hole and starts looking around for a place to   
relieve her exhausted waste water reservoir, but before she can come to   
a decision, Kumiko yanks the shorter girl's legs out from under her to   
impale the brunette's rear passage with the navy-haired girl's dick.

The sight of one of her best friends taking it up the ass from her other   
best friend fuels Poppu's desire as she continues to fuck her sister's   
pee hole, and as the pinkette watches Sayaka's girlcock bob up and down,   
she can't help licking her lips.

Leaning forward, Poppu wraps her lips around Sayaka's futahood and   
starts sucking greedily, prompting the smaller girl to cry out,   
"Poppu-chan! If you don't stop, I'm going to pee in Popuu-chan's mouth!"   
which makes the pinkette realize that, though she's far from desperate,   
she's full enough to let out a decent amount.

Poppu sucks harder on Sayaka's girlcock, trying to suck out both the   
brunette's seed and pee, the diminutive girl squeezing the base of her   
futahood tightly with both hands as she cries, "Po-Poppu-chan, I'm   
really gonna pee!" adding a cry of "Ku-Kumi-chan, no fair!" when the   
navy-haired girl reaches a hand down to tease at the shorter girl's   
folds, making it harder to concentrate on holding back the impending   
flood.

As Sayaka struggles not to use her best friend's mouth as a urinal, said   
best friend relaxes, using her sister's engorged prick to empty her own   
fairly full tinkle tank.

Finding the sensation of having her urethra plugged with her little   
sister's girlcock quite unpleasant, Doremi manages to cry out between   
sobs, "Please, Poppu, please pull out." Only to cry out in indignity as   
she realizes she's being used as a urinal, "HEY! Stop peeing in me!"   
only for her pleas to fall on deaf ears.

Deciding to fight fire with fire, or rather tinkle with tinkle, Doremi   
stops fighting against the pressure in her pounding piddle pot, hoping   
to force her sister out of her urethra. However, this backfires as every   
drop that slips past Doremi's sphincter is duplicated in her bladder,   
and the fit of one cock inside the other is too snug to allow pee to   
squirt out around where the two sisters are connected, the pressure deep   
in Doremi's urethra forcing some of the sister's mixed wee back into   
Doremi's bladder.

At that moment, Kumiko erupts in Sayaka's rear passage, and as if that   
wasn't enough, the navy-haired girl decides to pull out only to rehilt   
herself in Sayaka's snug snatch, the resulting stab to the smaller   
girl's bladder causing her to spurt in Poppu's mouth, and that leak   
feels nearly orgasmic to the diminutive girl.

Sayaka tightens her grip around the base of her girlcock until her hands   
start cramping and tenses her every muscle in an effort to halt the   
flow, Kumiko grunting with the extra effort of thrusting into and   
pulling out of the littlest futa's ever tightening twatty.

How ever, Sayaka's efforts are for naught, that first taste of pee   
having made Poppu redouble her efforts once more, the pinkette's sucking   
mouth too good to resist as a second leak and then a third slip past   
Sayaka's feeble control. With tears in her eyes, the brunette whines,   
"Poppu-chan, I can't stop it! It's coming OUT!" Just before the little   
girl loses control completely, her pee shooting full force down her   
friend's throat, the pinkette eagerly drinking the brunette's pee as she   
continues to fuck her sister's urethra.

When Sayaka has finished peeing, she goes limp in Kumiko's arms, all   
tension leaving her body now that she's not desperately fighting to hold   
her pee. When she recovers enough to speak, she rambles out, "Please   
forgive me, Poppu-chan, I didn't mean to pee in your mouth!", Only to be   
silenced with a finger to her lips as Poppu pulls her mouth off Sayaka's   
wilting girlcock to give the smaller girl a warm smile.

"It's okay, Sayaka-chan. I don't mind doing such dirty things with you   
and Kumi-chan."

As the pair of second graders enjoy their moment, Doremi, her patience   
running out, starts thrashing beneath them, crying, "Get out of my pee   
hole!"

Caught off guard, the trio soon lose their balance, Kumiko landing hard   
on her butt as Sayaka lands atop her own decently full bladder, the   
impact squeezing the navy-haired girl's piddle pot way past the limit,   
Sayaka's cunny becoming the third human orifice to be used as a urinal   
in as many minutes. Poppu lands hard on her sister's chest, her girlcock   
yanked from her sister's in the process, the older girl's futahood,   
engorged to equine proportions to match the amount of pee she's holding,   
springs skyward as the redhead's pee erupts into the air, the golden   
geyser cresting at over three meters before raining down on the quartet   
of schoolgirls. Though she feels no relief from her torrential tinkling,   
the curse replacing the pee as fast as it pours out, Doremi makes no   
effort to halt the flow.

The trio marvel at the results of Poppu's spellcraft, enjoying their   
senpai's warm waste waters washing over them for several minutes before   
Poppu Stands up, and with more than a bit of effort, manages to replug   
her sister's urethra with her own girlcock as she asks her classmates,   
"So, how do you think we should punish my sister for fighting back?"

"Plug up all her holes!" Cries Kumiko.

"Make her hold all the pee we spilled!" Adds Sayaka.

After a bit of thought, Poppu gets a devilish smile as she says, "I have   
a great idea combining both of those!" Pulling out her tap, it takes the   
pinkette a try or two, but she eventually manages to transform while   
still plugging her sister's peehole with her futahood.

Summoning her Poron, the red apprentice cries out, "Pipito Purito   
Puritan Peperuto! Give me and my friends magically detachable cocks!"   
The Pinkette stepping away, leaving her girl cock as a urethral plug as   
she helps her friends to their feet.

The two non-Ojamajo are a bit bothered when they notice that Sayaka's   
futahood was left on the ground and Kumiko's came off while still buried   
in the brunette, but calm down as Poppu picks up the former and pulls   
the other out, the resulting sensations making it clear the detached   
cocks are still connected where it matters.

Walking up to her sister, Poppu stuffs her friend's futahoods up the   
older girl's ass and pussy before casting again, "Pipito Purito Puritan   
Peperuto! Make those holes water tight!" followed quickly by another,   
"Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! divide all this pee among my friend's   
bladders, duplicate any that leaks out, and lets us actually feel relief   
from peeing!"

As her spells do their job, an expression of relief crosses Poppu's face   
as Doremi cries out, "Are you peeing in my peehole again?!"

"Of course, wouldn't want the pressure to build up." Replies Poppu   
nonchalantly before turning to see her friends bent double in need,   
hands over their once again smooth pubic mounds. "Oh, no need to hold   
it, Sayaka-chan, Kumi-chan. Just let it out and let my sister hold it in   
her bowels and womb."

As the two second graders relax, Doremi whines, "If you three keep using   
me as a urinal, I'm going to burst!", the magical seals her younger   
sister put in place ensuring nothing can escape.

Undoing her transformation and helping her sister and friends make   
themselves presentable, Doremi's magically engorged cock now long enough   
it almost pokes out the collar of her conjured serafuku, the pinkette   
suggests, "How about we head to the MAHO-Dou to see about making   
Sayaka-chan and Kumi-chan witch apprentices?"

"Cool!" exclaims the pair of girls as the two Ojamajo lead the way.


	5. Orgy at the MAHO-Dou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka and Kumiko become witch apprentices and Hana joins in on the erotic fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: pseudo incest(mother/daughter and aunt/niece), animated plushies, anatomically correct plushies, sex with plushies, futanari daisy chaining, probably things I've forgotten.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, this is the point were things start getting crazy. Lots of power perversion potential being taken advantage here with the setting's magic basically consisting of little more than all-purpose spells that are mainly limited by the caster's imagination, emotional state, and a vague concept of needing enough raw magical power for more impressive effects.

Poppu's Retribution by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 5: Orgy at the MAHO-Dou

When the quartet arrive at the accessory shop owned by the sister's   
mentor in magic and opperated by Doremi and her friends, they are   
greeted by an excited blonde, rushing out and glomping Doremi with a   
squeal of, "Doremi-mama! Hana-chan is bored! Please play with   
Hana-chan!"

The brown-eyed blonde has her hair in its usual gigantic twintails and   
is wearing her usual skimpy outfit consisting of a sleeveless white   
blouse with a feathery ruff on the shoulders and a couple of flowers   
ironed on and blue jean shorts that barely cover more than the buruma of   
the Misora First Elementary Gym uniform a pair of heart-shaped patches   
serving as pockets, though her feet are currently bare, the girl having   
apparently not paused to put on shoes before rushing out to greet her   
mama.

Staring at the excitable blonde, Poppu's friends asks, "Why did you call   
Poppu-chan's Onee-chan Mama?"

"Ummm..." Says the blonde, realising her mistake too late and not sure   
how to cover her slip.

"Calm down, Hana-chan, I told them my secret this morning." says Poppu   
before turning to her friends and explaining, "Hana-chan was born from a   
rose in the Witch Queen's Garden, and Onee-chan and her friends were   
assigned to be her mothers because they witnessed her birth. She's   
really like two, but she used her magic to age herself up so she could   
go to school with her Mamas."

Letting go of Doremi, Hana pulls both of Poppu's friends into a hug as   
she says, "Hana-chan is happy to meet Poppu-ba-chan's friends." Tilting   
her head, the blonde asks, "But why did you come here since the MAHO-Dou   
is closed, and why does Doremi Mama have a bulge under her clothes?"

"Hana-chan," starts Poppu, "Sayaka-chan and Kumi-chan wanted to become   
witch apprentices. Are Plushie-chan and Lala here?"

"Yeah, they're here, but that doesn't answer Hana-chan's question."   
replies the blonde witch, staring at the massive erection barely   
concealed by the redhead's uniform.

"Um..." starts Doremi, initial reaction being to keep the day's   
activities from her adoptive daughter, "Uh, gotta use the bathroom! Tell   
Majorika and Lala we're here!" cries the redhead, grabbing the younger   
girls by their wrists and dragging them into the MAHO-Dou and then into   
the shop's customer restroom.

Once locked away from the toddler in preteen skin, Doremi hisses to her   
little sister, "Undo this curse before Hana-chan figures out what's   
going on!"

"What's wrong, onee-chan? I bet Hana-chan would be a lot of fun to play   
with... but if you insist." Transforming once more, the pinkette   
carelessly casts, "Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Undo the curse on   
Onee-chan!"

As the red notes from Poppu's poron do their job, both sisters collapse   
to their knees in pain, one from having her girlcock squeezed painfully,   
the other from having her urethra stretched painfully as Doremi's   
girlcock shrinks to more normal proportions while still plugged up with   
Poppu's.

Gritting her teeth, Poppu grabs the base of her detached girlcock from   
where it is protruding from Doremi's tip, both Harukaze sisters wincing   
as it's yanked from the older girl's urethra, only to sigh in shared   
relief as it comes free.

Their relief is short lived, however, as with Doremi no longer plugged   
up and Poppu no longer constricted, both sisters start peeing full   
force, creating a rather impressive puddle on the bathroom floor before   
they manage to regain control over their respective swells.

With Sayaka and Kumiko's futahoods still plugging up Doremi's ass and   
pussy, Poppu walks up to the shorter of her two friends, and pulling the   
brunette's panties aside, the pinkette buries her girl cock in her   
friend's cunny before examining her sister.

Though her girlcock has shrunk to much more normal proportions making it   
far less noticeable, Doremi still looks off, the redhead's figure having   
gone a bit pear-shaped from the combined waste waters sloshing around in   
the older girl's bladder, womb, and bowels.

Before the quartet can do anything else, a shout of "SHE did WHAT!?"   
reverberates through the MAHO-Dou, evidence that the shop's cursed and   
short-tempered owner has gotten the message Hana was asked to give her.

Ignoring the puddle, Poppu exits the restroom, her friends and sister in   
tow as the quartet confront Majorika and Lala.

"Hey, plushie-chan." Greets Poppu, using her nickname for her mentor.

"DOn't you Plushie-chan me, you Ojamajo!" replies the tiny,   
green-blob-like witch frog from her flying dustpan.

As their mentor rants over Poppu's reckless behavior, the pinkette can't   
help wondering if a good dicking would mellow out the old witch any,   
while Doremi is scrutinized by Hana-chan, the redhead hoping the blonde   
won't notice anything out of the ordinary, and the soon-to-be new   
apprentices admiring the tiny, but very pretty fairy familiar of their   
soon to be mentor.

As she finally loses steam, Majorika forms a tendril into a hand, and   
snapping her fingers, causes a pair of taps like Poppu's to fly in from   
another room.

"Since there's really no choice, I present you two with Magical taps.

Taking the magical devices, the two girls, having seen Poppu do so   
several times that day, quickly transform.

"Pretty Witchy, Sayaka-chi!" Cries the brunette, striking a pose in a   
plum-colored apprentice uniform with burgundy and lavender accents.

"Pretty Witchy Kumiko-chi!" Cries Kumiko, now standing in a cerulean   
blue uniform with cyan and navy accents.

The pair gush over each other in their respective uniforms briefly   
before playing a melody on their taps to summon their porons, eager to   
cast their first spells.

Whereas Poppu's poron is topped with a bulb that gives it the look of a   
handheld microphone, the handle a clear tube containing a stack of   
magical tri-spheres, Sayaka and Kumiko's are little more than long   
tubes, filled with single spheres.

"Why is Poppu-chan's wand so different?" asks Sayaka.

Smiling widely, Poppu answers her junior apprentices, "It's because mine   
is a more powerful model, You'll have to pass the Level 6 Witch Exam   
before yours can be upgraded. And they're called Porons."

After a bit more beginner explanations, Kumiko takes the lead, casting,   
"...! Give all of us sexy bodies like Lala!"

Hana is the first to be hit by the navy-haired girl's spell, Growing   
more than a head in height, her body filling out in all the right   
places. The spell doesn't affect her clothes to the same extent,   
however, the toddler turned preteen turned young adult's shorts, already   
scandelously skimpy turning full-on daisy dukes as the blonde's   
blossoming bubble butt stretches the denim near the breaking point, her   
top reduced to little more than a tankini top as the young witch grows a   
rather nice set of breasts.

Everyone, human, fairy, and witch alike stare at Hana's newly acquired,   
cute super model appearance, none noticing that Kumiko's spell fizzled   
out before it could affect the rest of its intended targets, all four of   
the futas feeling their girlcocks twitch, the three little girls   
imagining what little those skimpy bits of cotton and denim conceal, and   
Doremi screaming mentally, 'She's my daughter! She's really just two!'

However, Hana-chan is blissfully unaware of the stares on her as she   
exclaims, "Hana-chan has boobies!" before breaking out into a chorus of   
"Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy!" as she fondles herself through her small top,   
oblivious to the effect she's having on her audience.

The show doesn't last long, however, as with a puff of smoke, Hana is   
suddenly back to her preteen form, her hands now groping empty air, the   
disguised toddler moping, "Hana-chan's titties are tiny again."

Regaining her voice,,, ,Poppu comments, "That was very nice, but   
probably a bit advanced for someone who hasn't even taken the Level 9   
exam yet. Would you like to give it a shot, Sayaka-chan?"

"Su-Sure," replies the brunette, a bit nervous to be put on the spot as   
she glances around the room. Just as Majorika and Lala are recovering   
from their shock to scold Kumiko's inappropriate use of magic, Sayaka   
spots a little dog plush, presumably one of Hana's toys, and casts,   
"...! Give the doggy a dick!" The centuries old witch and her fairy   
familiar stunned into silence once more as the plush dog pushes itself   
off the floor to sit on its haunches and a bright red doggy dick emerges   
from a splitting seam on its crotch, reaching about a third of the   
plushies body length before it stops growing. With its not very   
articulate paws, the animated toy starts to stroke its newly acquired   
bit of anatomy, a red felt tongue lulling out of its mouth as it   
pleasures itself.

"That's really cute, Sayaka-chan, but it seems a bit lonely." Glancing   
around, Kumiko spots a cat plush, and casting herself, "...! Give the   
pussy a pussy!" Pushing itself off the floor, the cat plush saunters   
over to the dog plush before turning her butt to the male toy, kissing   
the floor and raising her butt in the air, a seam splitting on her   
crotch to reveal a tiny twatty.

Accepting the invitation, the dog mounts the cat, and before long, the   
two toys are rutting like its mating season, letting out little yips and   
mewls as they do so.

"How cute!" gush Sayaka and Kumiko at the results of their first spell   
and first successful spell respectively.

"Really good!" Compliments Poppu, giving both of her friends a pat on   
the back, "Onee-chan's friend, Hazuki-senpai only managed to make a   
mouse toy scamper across the floor with her first spell, or at least I'm   
told, Hazuki-senpai and onee-chan were witch apprentices for a few   
months when I discovered Onee-chan's secret."

Meanwhile, Doremi has been trying to cover Hana's eyes, not wanting her   
adopted daughter to see what her little sister's friends are making the   
blonde's toys do, but the redhead has little success between her   
swollen, sloshing mid-section hindering her own movement and the blonde   
being hellbent on seeing what her junior apprentices can do.

"Yeah, it's really cute," Comments the toddler in preteen clothing, "But   
what is Pocchi-kun doing to Neko-chan?"

"Well you see," Starts Poppu, "Boys and girls have different parts   
between their legs and-" Doremi's efforts to muffle her little sister   
with a hand over the mouth proves far more successful than her attempts   
to blindfold Hana.

"Poppu!" hisses the redhead to her little sister, "Hana-chan is much too   
young to be learning that stuff!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" pouts the age enhanced blonde, "Hana-chan   
learned all the math and Japanese Poppu knows and then some, even the   
boring parts! Hana-chan is curious what's going on, and if Poppu knows   
it as a second-grader, than Hana-chan should know it as a sixth-grader!"

Trying to think of a come back to her adoptive daughter's argument,   
which seems quite logical to the redhead, especially given the ocean of   
accumulated pee she's being forced to hold, eventually blurts out, "Even   
Poppu shouldn't know as much as she does!"

Meanwhile, Sayaka and Kumiko are still watching the pair of animated   
plushies lost in the act of mating, and deciding its been far too long   
since she was on the recieving end of a cock, Kumiko casts another   
spell, "...! Give the kitty a cock!" Before laying down on the tiled   
floor and calling out, "Here, Koneko-chan, here's a cozy cunny to use   
your new cock on." as she pushes the petals of her uniform skirt out of   
the way.

Sitting up to reveal the feline futahood Kumiko just gave her, the cat   
plush lets out a needy mewl that has the dog plush hugging her tightly   
from behind as the pair waddle over to Kumiko, the dog helping the cat   
line up with Kumiko's pussy.

At the sight of one of her best friends having a threesome with a couple   
of plushies, Sayaka reaches a hand under her own petal skirt, and   
gripping the base of Poppu's prick, starts sliding it in and out like a   
ultra-realistic dildo.

Observing the scene before her, Majorika declares, "I must be drunk...   
and the booze must have been tainted." when she finally finds her voice.   
"Not even a new pair of Ojamajo can cause this much chaos so quickly."   
With that, the blob-like witch frog flies off, her dust pan traveling in   
a wobbly path.

Following her mistress, Lala agrees, "you must have spiked my tea or   
mixed up the kettle and sake warmer. Even that womanizer Oyajide isn't   
this bad when Onpu-chan's around."

None of the gradeschoolers notice their mentor and her fairy familiar   
leaving, but the argument between Doremi, Poppu, and Hana is suddenly   
interrupted as Poppu falls to her knees, moaning in pleasure as she   
grabs her crotch and its at this moment that Doremi realizes the cocks   
buried in her ass and pussy are growing harder and her own cock is doing   
the same in response. "

Recovering from the initial spike of pleasure, Poppu climbs to her feet,   
and ignoring her older sister and adoptive niece, the pinkette wraps her   
brunette friend in a tight hug, pinning Sayaka's arms to her sides as   
Poppu pushes the shorter girl's hand aside to take over driving her   
detached futahood into the smaller girl's passage, giving the plum   
apprentice a good fucking as she's reduced to a moaning, quivering mess   
in her taller classmate's embrace.

As her sister's friends continue to get fucked, one by her sister, the   
other by an animated plush toy, Doremi can feel their futahoods   
twitching in her holes, her own arousal growing the point she neither   
notices the flow of pee into her bowels and womb increasing as the two   
girls relax or Hana's declaration, "Hana-chan will get to the bottom of   
this!"

Pulling out her compact, Hana Transforms, crying out, "Pretty Witchy   
Hana-chan-chi!" her frilly white apprentice dress and twin-tipped witch   
hat materializing before she crosses her magical wristbands over her   
chest and casts, "Pororin Pyuarin Hana Hana Pi! Make everyone naked!"

In a storm of white musical notes, the three young apprentices are   
stripped of their petal-skirted uniforms, leaving them only in their   
gloves, boots, and witch hats. Doremi's conjured serafuku and Hana's own   
apprentice uniform are likewise affected, leaving the redhead completely   
naked and Hana with only her gloves, boots, hat, and wristbands.

Now that all five girls are effectively naked, Hana can clearly see   
where the cock on the cat plushie is being driven repeatedly into   
Kumiko's snatch, the way Poppu is dildoing Sayaka's tight twatty with   
the pinkette's portable prick, and the pair of detached girl cocks   
buried in her Mama's ass and pussy as well as the erect member jutting   
out from under the redhead's swollen abdomen.

Tilting her head in confusion, the blonde asks, "What are those things   
everyone is sticking up their pee pee? And why does Doremi-mama have one   
in her butt and one sticking out from her pee pee like Pocchi-kun and   
Neko-chan?"

As Doremi stares at her adoptive daughter like a metaphorical deer in   
the headlights, trying in vain to cover herself, a task made harder by   
her swollen mid-section, the toddler turned preteen declares, "Whatever   
it is, it looks like everyone is having fun, so Hana-chan wants one!"   
Before Doremi can try to stop the younger than she looks girl, Hana is   
crossing her wristbands over her flat, naked chest and casting, "Pororin   
Pyuarin Hana Hana Pi! Give Hana-chan a thingy like Doremi-mama!" In a   
burst of white notes, the blonde's clit swells until it has turned into   
a girlcock to match Doremi's.

Wrapping a gloved hand around her new bit of anatomy, Hana shivers in   
pleasure before declaring, (Wow! Just touching it feels amazing."   
Looking around, her eyes land on Poppu's perky posterior before she   
declares, "Since everyone else already has one in her pee pee, Hana-chan   
will stick Hana-chan's thingy up Poppu's pee pee!" Before kneeling   
behind the pinkette and stuffing the shorter girl's snatch without   
hesitation or even a thought of asking if the older girl is okay with   
it. As soon as the blonde feels her new futahood engulfed in a warm, wet   
pussy, her brown eyes roll back in pleasure and her mouth hangs open as   
drool drips from the corner, and before Poppu can even react to having a   
cock inside her, Hana-chan gives in to the sensations and within a   
matter of seconds is rutting with the shorter girl at full speed,   
pinning both Poppu and Sayaka beneath her in her unbridled lust.

Part of Doremi is glad to see her little sister seeming to have met her   
match as Hana, on all fours, ruts the pinkette like a alpha wolf   
dominating his bitch, but the sight also gives the redhead a good view   
of the only virgin pussy left in the room as well as Hana's cute butt...   
but she can also hear discomfort mixed in with the cries of pleasure   
from the two girls trapped under the blonde.

Sayaka grunts underneath Poppu and Hana, the combined weight of the two   
girls making it hard to breath, and noticing her friend's discomfort,   
Poppu struggles to push herself on to hands and knees, extracting her   
pinned arm from beneath the smaller girl.

Poppu's elbows buckle under the strain of Hana's relentless assault on   
the pinkette's pussy, but the red apprentice manages to keep herself and   
her latest lover from crushing her friend any further, Sayaka taking a   
deep breath now that her lungs have room to expand before rolling over   
in the tight space beneath Poppu to meet the pinkette's eyes.

Despite nearly suffocating under the combined weight of two much taller   
and heavier girls, Sayaka's eyes still shine with lust, which combined   
with how she's being ravaged byHana only enhances Poppu's desire, and   
realizing how perfectly lined up they are, Poppu wills her girlcock to   
reattach as she starts thrusting into Sayaka's snatch in time with the   
thrusts Hana is giving Poppu's Pussy.

Too lost in lust to pay much attention to the squirming girls beneath   
her as long as neither tries to escape, Hana glances over her shoulder   
as she declares, "Poppu's peepee is making Hana-chan's thingy feel   
amazing!" reaching back, Hana spreads her pussy, the only virgin pussy   
left in the room as she adds, "Hana-chan wanna make Doremi-mama feel   
good too! Please, Doremi-mama, stuff your thingy way up Hana-chan's   
peepee!"

Doremi can't help stroking herself at the sight before her, or at least   
as best she can given her pee inflated state, and yet, the redhead can't   
quite bring herself to fulfill her daughter's request, part of her   
holding on to the notion that such would be supremely immoral even if   
the blonde witch isn't her actual flesh-and-blood.

As lust and responsibility war within the eldest girl in the room,   
Doremi doesn't knotice Kumiko standing up, the cat plush's kitty cum   
leaking from her cunny as she sneaks up behind the redhead. With a   
sudden shove from the shorter girl to Doremi's half-moons, the taller   
girl stumbles before landing on all fours, her face buried between   
Hana-chan's quite lovely buttocks.

Before the redhead can recover, the scent of her daughter's glistening   
girlhood invades her sinuses, her futahood throbbing painfully with the   
need to be sheathed in a snug snatch, the temptation to take advantage   
of her daughter's warm, wet, and willing hole nearly driving the   
sixth-grader crazy.

Stepping up behind Doremi, Kumiko experiments a bit to figure out which   
of the fleshy dildos plugging up the older girl is her own girlcock   
before reattaching it and proceeding to pound Doremi's pussy while using   
Sayaka's like a dildo on the redhead's rear passage.

Reaching her free hand around to grip Doremi's dick, Kumiko pulls the   
taller girl upright and steps forward until the redhead's tip is rubbing   
against Hana's virgin petals.

"Go ahead, senpai, Hana-chan clearly wants it, why not give it to her."

"Yes, Doremi-mama," starts Hana when a canine whimpering and a feline   
mewling draw her attention ahead, where she spots her animated toys   
standing, cocks erect and an angry red in need of stimulation, both   
members glistening with leftover jizz and girl juice and a creampie   
oozing from the kitty's kitty.

"Huh?" asks Hana, staring confused at the pair of animated toys in front   
of her, temporarily forgetting about wanting to be filled with her   
Mama's thingy, "What do Pocchi and Koneko want?"

"They probably want to be sucked and licked." comments Poppu from   
beneath the naive blonde before reaching for the cat plush, and after   
putting the kitty on all fours above Sayaka's face, the pinkette buries   
her tongue in the tabby's tiny twatty, soon followed by Sayaka wrapping   
her lips around the kitty's cock.

"Oh, Hana-chan sees!" exclaims the excitable girl before pulling the   
doggy plush to her and swallowing it's puppy prick.

Meanwhile, Kumiko continues teasing Doremi, rubbing the redhead's tip   
along Hana's virgin slit as she tries to convince the older girl to give   
into temptation, "Come on, Doremi-senpai, Hana-chan's horny hole looks   
really inviting... I bet her cunny is cozier than any of ours."

"N-no..." replies the pink apprentice, her resistence crumbling, but not   
fast enough for Kumiko's liking, "Its bad enough me and Poppu fucked   
each other... but Hana-chan is... Hana-chan is my baby!"

Losing patiennce, Kumiko line's the redhead's tip up with Hana's opening   
and gives the taller girl another shove, Doremi letting out a gasp of   
pleasure as her throbbing futahood is forcibly buried cervix deep in her   
daughter's warm, wet, wonderfully tight toddler twat.

However, the Odango-headed girl's bliss is short-lived as a pained yelp   
from the puppy plush causes everyone to freeze. As the toy yanks away   
from Hana's mouth, a wince can be seen on the blonde's face, and it   
becomes apparent she must have bit down as Doremi popped her cherry as   
she groans out, "IT HURTS! Hana-chan thought it would feel good, but IT   
HURTS!!"

Doremi tries to pull out, but Kumiko just grabs Hana's hips, holding   
mother and daughter together as Poppu pauses in her licking of plushie   
pussy as she says soothingly, "It does hurt a bit the first time, but it   
should feel good soon."

"Hana-chan hopes Poppu is right." the blonde manages to choke out as she   
grips the pinkette's hips and resumes thrusting into the red apprentice   
as the younger girl resumes licking the stuff toy's snatch.

Doremi tries to hold still even as her daughter's pussy pulses around   
the odango-headed girl's prick, but after a minute or so when Hana   
announces, "The pain is starting to fade." and starts working her hips   
back against her mother's futa meat, the redhead's resistence crumbles   
and she grips Hana's hips, starting to pound the pretend preteen's   
pussy.

Having licked itself to ease the pain from Hana's bite, the doggy doll   
walks over to Kumiko before jumping up to claim the navy-haired girl's   
pussy as she continues fucking Doremi's holes with her own futahood and   
the one she borrowed from Sayaka.

After several minutes of group rutting, Hana announces, "Something is   
building in Hana-chan's thingy, it kind of feels like Hana-chan has to   
pee, but different at the same time."

The girls all realize Hana must be about to shoot her load and realize   
that they're on the verge as well. The plushies are the first to cum   
shortly before going limp as the magic animating them wears off, but all   
five futanari are on the edge and about to fall over.

"Hana-chan is probably about to-" Poppu tries to explain to the blonde   
what is happening, only to be cut off as Sayaka's super snug snatch   
suddenly squeezes the pinkette's prick like a velvet vice, the smallest   
girl's vaginal climax triggering the pinkette's penile climax and   
starting a chain reaction.

Knocking the now lifeless cat doll out of the way, Poppu crashes her   
lips upon Sayaka's, the pair swallowing each other's moans as the   
pinkette's pussy starts convulsing in climax around Hana's futahood.

The sensation of being milked by her adoptive aunt's cozy, little cunny   
is mor than Hana can handle, the blonde letting out an incoherent cry of   
ecstasy as her eyes roll back and her erect futahood erupts deep in   
Poppu's pussy.

Hana's first female orgasm isn't far behind her first male orgasm, and   
as Doremi feels her daughter's passage pulsing powerfully around the   
redhead's girlcock, the odango-headed girl nearly panicks as she   
desperately tries to hold off her impending eruption and tries to pull   
out of the toddler turned preteen. However, between the way Hana's   
toddler twat tightens around her mama's member and Kumiko's thrusts   
pushing the redhead back into the caress of that cozy, cum craving   
cunny, Doremi's efforts are for naught and the redhead can only bite her   
lip to hold back a whimper as her unavoidable climax builds.

Kumiko erupts before Doremi, but the sensation of fresh seed shooting   
into her womb is more than enough to send Doremi over the edge, her   
whimper turning to a strangled scream of pleasure as she gives her   
daughter in all but blood the mother of all creampies.

With the last of her strength, Kumiko yanks Sayaka's detached futahood   
from Doremi's bowels, shoving it up her own rear just in time for the   
circle of climaxes to complete, Sayaka cumming in the navy-haired girl's   
butt right before the girls that where kneeling or standing collapse to   
all fours.

The quintet lay in afterglow for a minute or so before Sayaka lets out a   
strangled cry of "Can't breath!" prompting the taller girls to hastily   
clamor off top the smallest of their number, several girlcocks sliding   
from well-fucked pussies in the process.

As the brunette catches her breath, Hana notices the sticky, white   
liquid dribbling from most of their peeholes and cunnies, and tilting   
her head in confusion, Hana asks, "What's that white stuff dripping from   
the tip of everyone's thingy and from everyone's pee pee?"

Entering lecture mode, Poppu explains, taking advantage of her sister   
still being in shock from shooting off in Hana's hot, horny hole, "That   
white stuff has many names, but one of the most common is cum. When a   
cock," with this, Poppu wraps a gloved hand around Hana's shaft,   
stroking the blonde back to full erection, "Which is what this is   
called, feels really good, cum erupts from the tip as part of an orgasm.   
If a cock shoots cum in a girl's pussy, that's the hole between a girl's   
legs she doesn't use for peeing, it can start ababy growing in a girl's   
belly."

"Huh?" Asks the blonde, tilting her head to the other side, "I thought   
babies came from flowers?"

Sayaka and Kumiko, the latter having just returned Sayaka's cock to the   
brunette during Poppu's impromptu sex ed lesson, stare dumbfounded at   
the blonde for a few seconds before Poppu continues, "Witch babies do   
come from flowers, but human babies are made by a boy sticking his cock   
up a girl's pussy and squirting his cum inside so a baby grows in her   
belly."

"So," starts Hana, placing a hand on her belly over where she can still   
feel the warmth from where Doremi flooded the young witch's womb, "Since   
Doremi-mama shot her cum in Hana-chan's pussy, does that mean Hana-chan   
now has a little sister growing in Hana-chan's belly?"

Finally recovering, Doremi interrupts the discussion between her   
adoptive daughter and little sister with a cry of, "Not if I have   
anything to say about it!" before transforming, only the hat, gloves,   
and boots of her apprentice uniform materializing before she casts,   
"Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto! Clean my seed out of Hana-chan!"

Before the blonde can protest, she feels the warmth of her mother's seed   
vanish from her belly, and though none of the girls notice, the magic   
doesn't vanish the redhead's sperm, but instead transfers it to the pink   
apprentice's own reproductive tract.

"Awww," pouts Hana, "Hana-chan liked the idea of having a baby with   
Doremi-mama!"

Stroking the blonde's baby maker a bit more, Poppu suggests, "If   
Onee-chan won't let you carry the baby, maybe Hana-chan should try   
making a baby in Onee-chan?"

"Hana-chan likes that idea!" cries the white apprentice and before her   
mother can react, Doremi has been tackled to the floor, her back pinned   
to the tiles as Hana once more starts to rut like a wild animal.

Unfortunately for the redhead, the hard jabs of Hana's girlcock towards   
the preteen's prodigiously protruding piddle pot and the way the toddler   
in preteen's clothing carelessly lays atop the pink apprentice's truly   
titanic, terribly trembling, tremendously taut tinkle tank only gives   
the older girl a painful reminder of the curse she managed to put out of   
her mind for the most part as she tried in vain to stop her little   
sister from corrupting her baby.

As Hana plows her mama's pussy, oblivious to the redhead's discomfort,   
Doremi isn't sure which would be worse, carrying her daughter's child or   
giving both of them a golden shower that'll never end.

"Isn't that a lovely sight?" asks Poppu, stroking her throbbing futahood   
as she watches her sister and surrogate niece going at it like bunnies,   
"Kinda makes me want to go home and fuck my own mom as well."

"Yeah, it's hot." replies Kumiko, stroking her own shaft and Sayaka can   
only nod in agreement, the brunette's eyes glazing over as her tiny hand   
works her girlcock.

Oblivious to the commentary from her little sister, Doremi begs,   
"Please, Hana-chan, you can't cum in-" only to let out a gasp as Hana   
delivers a particularly strong thrust at the odango-headed girl's   
bladder, the redhead whimpering as she adds, "and please have mercy on   
my tired tinkle tank! Thanks to the curse Poppu placed on me, I've had   
to hold well beyond capacity all day!"

But the blonde is too lost in pleasure to hear a word the girl pinned   
beneath her is saying, her brown eyes rolling back as she chants,   
"Hana-chan loves Doremi-Mama!" and the only mercy the toddler turned   
preteen has on her poor mother is when she sits up to stroke Doremi's   
member, the added pleasure draining what little strength the redhead has   
left.

Deciding to join in, Poppu walks over and squats over Doremi's mouth,   
forcing her sister to eat her out as she guides Hana's free hand to her   
member, the blonde now stroking both sisters as Poppu suggests, "It also   
feels good when a girl sucks and licks a cock like a lollipop." and   
unlike Doremi's protests, these words actually manage to penetrate   
Hana's pleasure fogged mind as the youngest futa bends down to lick both   
sister's tips.

Meanwhile, Kumiko and Sayaka, neither wanting to cut in on the family   
bonding decide to try some more magic.

"... Give me a cock bigger than the biggest Doremi senpai's got today!"   
Cries out Sayaka, plum-colored musical notes swirling around her shaft   
as it grows until it's nearly as long as she is tall and as thick as her   
neck.

"Wow," exclaims Kumiko at the sight of Sayaka's monster cock, the   
gigantic girlcock looking even bigger on the small girl's tiny frame.   
"I'll need something special to take care of that. ... Give me boobs   
bigger than Poppu-chan's mom!" in a swirl of blue notes, Kumiko is soon   
the proud owner of a pair of double-Ds that bounce noticeably with every   
step the navy-haired girl takes. "Come on, Sayaka-chan, I'll give you a   
titty fuck!"

With that, Kumiko lays down, holding her breasts apart as Sayaka kneels   
at her feet and lays her massive member upon Kumiko's tummy. As Kumiko   
squishes her magically magnified mammaries around Sayaka's gigantic   
girlcock, the brunette starts to moan, only getting louder as Kumiko   
starts to lick Sayaka's tip and to use her feet to stroke the smaller   
girl's shaft near the base.

Hana alternates between sucking Poppu's prick and Doremi's dick until   
she feels another climax building in her girlcock and announces,   
"Hana-chan think Hana-chan is about to cum again! And Poppu and   
Doremi-mama are twitching like crazy! Are Doremi-mama and Poppu gonna   
cum too?"

"Yeah," starts Poppu, "I'm gonna cum real soon, and Hana-chan should   
totally cum in Onee-chan!", the Pinkette's muff muffling any protest the   
redhead tries to mutter as the blonde's thrusts grow more erratic.

"Hana-chan gonna cum in Doremi-mama! Hana-chan gonna cum in   
Doremi-mama!" cries out the excited witch before practically swallowing   
her aunt's girlcock, oblivious to her mom's futile struggle to throw the   
other two girls off her.

With one last thrust, Hana hilts herself in Doremi's depths, her   
girlcock gushing great gooey gobs of cum for the second time that   
afternoon, the redhead's body choosing that moment to betray her as her   
traiterous twat trembles in climax, convulsing around her child's cock,   
milking the toddler turned preteen for all she's worth.

At the same time, Poppu pops her load down Hana's throat, and suddenness   
and sheer volume cause the blonde to gag as her Mama's cock erupts as   
well, but unlike the blonde and pinkette, the redhead's eruption is   
golden and of a decidedly more watery consistency.

Meanwhile, Kumiko continues using her mouth, breasts, and feet to   
stimulate Sayaka's giant girlcock, and it isn't long before the brunette   
cries out, "Kumi-chan, I'm...I'm gonna cum!" the warning coming too late   
as Kumiko gets a faceful of cum before Sayaka's trembling legs give out,   
the smallest girl falling on her back, her seed shooting high into the   
air, splattering against the ceiling before raining down on the quintet.

As the three ejaculating futanari come down from their orgasms, their   
respective streams slowing to trickles, Hana is the first to speak as   
she licks her lips and comments, "Poppu's cum is almost as good as   
pudding!" Before looking at Doremi's golden fountain and asking, "Why is   
Doremi-mama peeing so much?"

Before anyone can answer the blonde's question, Sayaka catches a glimpse   
of the sky, now a deep orange through one of the MAHO-Dou's windows, and   
comments, "It's sunset already?!"

"Aw, but I don't want to head home yet!" adds Kumiko to Sayaka's   
exclamation.

"Well," comments Poppu, still muffling her older sister's protests with   
her pussy, "You could try using the MAHO-Dou's phone to call your   
parents and ask to stay over."

As the two newest apprentices run off to do just that, Poppu turns to   
her adopted niece, "As for Onee-chan's golden geyser, she miscast a   
spell and it ended up cursing her with a bladder that can only get   
fuller... I'm better at magic, but since Onee-chan is higher ranked and   
thus has more raw power, I can't break it, so until it wears off or is   
broken by a stronger witch, she can pee forever, but never get any   
relief."

"Poor Doremi-mama!" replies Hana before suddenly standing up, her girl   
cock pulling out of the red head and bringing a cascade of cum behind   
it, the blonde casts, "Pororin Pyuarin Hana Hana Pi! Break the curse on   
Doremi-mama!"

As the white notes swirl around Doremi's bulging, bloated bladder and   
futahood, they have no readily apparent effect, at least at first, but   
after a half minute or so, Poppu notices her sister's tinkle tank   
starting to deflate.

Poppu is a bit disappointed that her sister's torment has come to an   
end, but she announces, "I'm going to go check on Sayaka-chan and   
Kumi-chan." Leaving her sister, the redhead staring glassy-eyed at the   
ceiling as she can finally enjoy the relief of emptying her bladder, and   
Hana looking on in amazement at how much pee her mama was holding.

"Hana-chan wonders what it's like to have so much pee inside." Comments   
the blonde, the only other person left in the room in no condition to   
respond, much less try to stop her as she casts once more, "Pororin   
Pyuarin Hana Hana Pi! Put all of Doremi-mama's pee in Hana-chan!"

With another swirl of musical notes, the pee pooling on the floor   
gathers up into a golden waterspout before forcing it's way into   
Hana-chan's urethra, the blonde grasping her magically added anatomy as   
she moans from the sensation of reverse peeing, the toddler turned   
preteen's piddle pot soon starting to visibly inflate even faster than   
Doremi's tinkle tank is visibly deflating, and as the last of the   
spilled pee vanishes into the white apprentice's tip, Doremi's   
fountaining Futahood tilts under the force of Hana's magic, the stream   
shooting straight for the younger girl's girlcock.

Following the tug of the spell she cast, Hana approaches her prone   
mother in all but blood until their erect members are kissing, mother   
now directly peeing into her daughter, both girls moaning at the intense   
sensations.

Meanwhile, Poppu walks into the MAHO-DOu's kitchen where the phone is   
kept to find her friends taking turns licking each other of their mixed   
juices.

Watching as the other two girls take turns licking first thighs, then   
privates, tummies, chests, and finally do the tongue tango with their   
girlcocks pinned between them, Sayaka's having returned to a 'normal'   
size, Poppu calls her own mother to seek permission for her and Doremi   
to spend the night with Hana.

As she hangs up the phone, smiling widely at having gotten permission,   
Poppu turns to her friends, still in the middle of making out and asks,   
"Did your moms say you could stay?"

Breaking the kiss, Kumiko replies, "Unfortunately, they told both of us   
to be home as soon as possible."

"Yeah, guess we won't be able to stay and have more fun with you, your   
sister, and Hana-chan." adds Sayaka.

"Well, that sucks" adds the Pinkette. "well, my magic should keep you   
futas for at least a couple more hours, so maybe you two can have some   
fun alone before bed."

Meanwhile, Doremi finally finishes emptying her bladder of what feels   
like literal gallons of pee, Hana squeezing one gloved hand around her   
girl cock as she rubs her other hand over her now prodigiously   
protruding piddle pot, looking nine-months pregnant as the plentiful   
pints of pent up pee pulse and pound under her touch.

Moaning in desperation, the blonde comments, "Wow, Hana-chan can't   
believe Doremi-mama held so much pee for so long! Hana-chan feel like   
Hana-chan gonna pop if Hana-chan doesn't go potty soon!"

Looking around, the white witch spots the MAHO-Dou's back garden through   
a window, and running over, the blonde throws open the window before   
aiming her girlcock, and not a moment too soon as the dam breaks, a   
torrent of tinkle spraying out the window to water the flower beds   
outside.

"Wow!" exclaim the two newest Ojamajo as they enter the room, having   
reverted to their street clothes, "Hana-chan can shoot a long way!"


	6. Dinner and a Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a steak dinner, Hana and the Harukaze sisters take a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Pseudo incest(mother/daughter and aunt/niece), actual incest between sisters, sexual black mail, self-insemination, toddlercon.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, this chapter is the reason for the Toddlercon tag as Hana reverts to her true form part way though. This is the only chapter with actual toddlercon going by character's apprent age instead of chronological age.

Poppu's Retribution by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 6: Dinner and a Bath

As Hana finishes her pee and the newest apprentices leave to head home,   
Poppu shakes her sister back to her senses before telling her, "Kaa-san   
said we could spend the night with Hana-chan."

"Yay! Hana-chan get to have a sleep over with Doremi-mama and Poppu! We   
can spend all night making babies in each other's bellies!"

At that moment, all three girl's stomach's growl, prompting Poppu to   
comment, "perhaps we should put some food in our bellies before putting   
more cum in our bellies."

"Yeah, Hana-chan can magic up some supper for us!" adds the blonde,   
turning towards the nearest table and crossing her arms, preparing to   
cast, "I know Poppu wants Pudding like Hana-chan, and Doremi-mama would   
like some steak, but what else should we have?"

"We need some vegetables as well," replies Doremi, "Perhaps a salad and   
some baked potato."

"Okay!" Cries Hana before casting, "Pororin Pyuarin Hana Hana Pi! Steak   
dinner appear!"

As the blonde's magic does it's job, three plates of sizzling steak   
appear on a nearby table, along with three bowls of salad, three saucers   
of pudding, and a trio of foiled wrapped potatoes.

Drooling, Doremi is nearly in a trance as she approaches the food, a   
single cry of "Steak!" falling from her lips, only for her plate of   
steak to be yanked out from in front of her.

Looking up, the redhead spots a grinning Hana holding the plate above   
her head, but before the preteen can protest, Hana announces, "If   
Doremi-mama want steak, Doremi-mama must promise to fill Hana-chan's   
tummy with plenty of Doremi-mama's cum! And no using magic to clean   
Hana-chan out this time!"

"What!?" cries the redhead, outraged at being manipulated by her own   
daughter like this, "That's completely unreasonable! You're way too   
young to even be thinking about being cummed in!"

"Well," replies Hana, "If Doremi-mama doesn't want to put a baby in   
Hana-chan's belly, then Doremi-mama can just watch Hana-chan and Poppu   
eat steak!" With this, Hana grabs a fork and lowers the plate to chest   
height before starting to bring a bite-sized piece of steak to her   
mouth.

Doremi's stomach soon wins out over her common sense, and she declares,   
"Okay, I'll do it!"

"Yay!" cries Hana, sitting down the plate and reclining on a nearby   
chair, grabbing herself under the knees and spreading her thighs in   
invitation for Doremi to sink her girlcock in the blonde's girlhood.

"Can it at least wait until after we eat?" Asks Doremi, "I don't want   
the steak getting cold."

Hana opens her mouth, ready to insist Doremi hurry up and give her   
another load of cum, only for her stomach to growl loudly as she gives   
in.

Undoing their transformations, leaving Poppu tenting her skirt and Hana   
with her jean shorts straining to contain the blonde's futahood, but   
leaving Doremi naked as Hana had vanished the clothes Doremi had worn to   
the MAHO-Dou, the trio sit down to enjoy their meal, but as the main   
course is finished, and Hana is about to start in on her pudding, Poppu   
makes a proposal, still feeling worked up from the display her friends   
had put on prior to their departure, "Hey, Hana-chan, would you like to   
try some of my special sauce on your pudding?"

"Sure." replies Hana, not really understanding what the pinkette means   
at first, but growing excited as the second grader whips out her   
futahood and after a few quick strokes, drizzles a generous amount of   
cum atop Hana's pudding.

Trying a spoonful of the cum topped pudding, Hana's eyes light up as she   
exclaims, "Amazing!" before gobbling down the rest of her dessert and   
offering to give Poppu's pudding some of the blonde's sauce in return.

Their bellies full, the trio decide a bath is in order, and after the   
two younger girls strip out of their street clothes, letting their   
members free once more, and all three let down their hair, Crimson and   
Golden lockes trailing to their respective owner's butts and the   
pinkette's feathery pigtails giving way to shoulder length hair, Doremi   
sits on one bath stool, and placing a second between her legs, offers,   
"Come here, Hana-chan, let mama wash your back." Poppu stepping back to   
see what Hana does before making a move.

"Okay Doremi-mama!" cries Hana, walking over and lowering herself as to   
sit on the offered stool with her back to the redhead, Doremi's girlcock   
twitching involuntarily at the sight of Hana's heavenly half-moons being   
all but shoved in the preteen's face.

Doremi closes her eyes and adopts an expression as if she's silently   
scolding herself for finding her daughter in all but blood sexy only to   
let out a moan and have her eyes shoot open as Hana takes advantage of   
her distraction to sit down, not on the stool, but on Doremi's lap, the   
disguised toddler's tight twatty engulfing her mother's girlcock.

"Hana-chan!" cries Doremi in surprise, "Get off!"

"No way!" replies the blonde, "Doremi-mama promised to cum in Hana-chan   
and Hana-chan gonna make Doremi-mama keep Doremi-mama's promise!"   
Starting to bounce upon the futahood buried deep in the white witch's   
warm, wet folds, the blonde's cervix rubbing against the redhead's tip   
repeatedly, ready to recieve the pink apprentice's seed.

"I know, but-" replies the redhead as she grips the sides of her stool   
in awhite knuckled grip as she tries to resist how Hana's hot, horny   
hole is trying to milk her dry.

"No buts!" cries Hana, determined to make her mama erupt as quickly as   
possible, "Hurry up and shoot your cum deep in Hana-chan's pussy! Put a   
baby in Hana-chan's belly!"

Squeezing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth, nearly biting through   
the lip trapped between them in an attempt to hold back her moans,   
Doremi wishes she had earplugs so she could block how Hana's words, the   
naive child's inexperienced and innocent dirty talk all the more   
exciting for the fact without having to relinquish her grip on the   
wooden stool beneath her even as she lets up a silent prayer to any gods   
willing to listen that she can outlast Hana's unbridled energy.

Meanwhile, Poppu, who has been observing the by-play between mother and   
daughter while lazily stroking her own shaft, sneaks up behind her older   
sister, sitting down a stool before assaulting Doremi's back with soapy   
washcloth, hoping to break the redhead's concentration enough that she   
cream's Hana's cunny, the pinkette rubbing her own futahood against the   
cleft of the older girl's ass for good measure.

As Poppu reaches Doremi's butt, she massages those half-moons for   
several minutes before lifting them up in preparation to penetrate the   
older girl. Doremi's ass would be easy to reach, but Poppu pushes until   
she can thrust deep into Doremi's pussy, eliciting a cry of "Poppu!"

"Wow," replies the pinkette, "Onee-chan's hot twat is so much tighter   
than before. Onee-chan must really be struggling to not give Hana-chan's   
no doubt incredibly cozy and comfy cunny the creampie Onee-chan promised   
Hana-chan."

Whimpering at the strain of resisting the pleasure assaulting her   
nerves, the redhead cries out, "No fair ganging up on me like this!"

"Oh, come on onee-chan, just let it all out already. Besides, wouldn't   
Hana-chan look really cute with a big, beautiful baby bump?"

"SHUT UP!" cries the elder sister, shaking her head as if trying to get   
rid of the mental image her little sister planted there.

"Yeah, Doremi-mama, squirt all that wonderful, sticky stuff in   
Hana-chan. Then Hana-chan can swap places with Doremi-mama and squirt in   
Doremi-mama while Poppu squirts in Hana-chan!"

"Mmm... that does sound nice!" replies Poppu, speeding up her assault on   
her sister's snug snatch at the same time Hana increases her bouncing   
upon the redhead's straining girlcock.

Tears squeezing past her closed eyelids, Doremi cries out, "No no   
nononono! It's going to come out!"

"Yes, Doremi-mama!" cries Hana-chan as Poppu cries out, "Yes Onee-chan!"   
before they say in unison, "Squirt Hana-chan full!"

Unable to resist any further, Doremi erupts, Hana pressing her hips back   
against Doremi as hard as she can as rope after rope of sticky seed   
shoots forth right against the blonde's cervix, quickly flooding the   
white witch's womb. At the same time, Doremi's pussy clenches in climax   
as well, causing Poppu to shoot her own load, not that Doremi notices as   
her double orgasm makes her mind go blank even as Hana's horny hole also   
starts convulsing in an effort to milk as much of the pink apprentice's   
seed as possible.

The trio sit there in afterglow for a few minutes before Hana breaks the   
silence with a cry of, "Thank you for cumming in Hana-chan,   
Doremi-mama... but Hana-chan's girlcock feels really achy now!"

Doremi is the next to regain her senses following her most recent   
climax, catching the blonde off guard as she roughly shoves the pretend   
preteen off her lap, Hana landing hard on the tiled floor, knees and   
palms skidding on ceramic as a fuming Doremi stands over her daughter,   
"Hana-chan has been a very bad girl! First you blackmail me into   
promising to cream your cunny and then you practically rape me!"

Rolling over and looking scared, Hana tries to crab walk away from the   
almost literally fiery redhead, but she doesn't get far before Doremi   
has grabbed her, bent the blonde over one of the bath stools, pinning   
her achy girlcock between wood and flesh, and holding Hana's arms   
crossed over her back with one hand, Doremi brings her other hand down   
with a resounding smack upon Hana's left butt cheek, the white witch   
letting out a cry of pain at the bright red hand print left on her   
tender flesh.

Alternating between left and right cheeks, Doremi continues to harshly   
spank her adoptive daughter, the blonde's various cries of "Doremi-mama,   
please have mercy!" and "Hana-chan will be a good girl!" along side   
incoherent sobs falling on deaf ears as Poppu exits the room to retrieve   
her tap.

As she re-enters the bathroom, brandishing her poron like a battle mace,   
Poppu cries out, "Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Restrain onee-chan!"

In a swirl of red musical notes, Doremi is yanked away from Hana and   
slammed against a nearby wall, arms out to her sides in a t-shape, and   
legs parted in an x-shape, elbows and knees locked out straight and   
magical bonds holding every part of Doremi's body tightly against the   
wall tiles, only her erect girlcock allowed to stick out.

"Okay, maybe Hana-chan's been a bit of a brat this evening, but you've   
been trying to exclude her from the fun and that punishment was way too   
harsh!" exclaims the irate pinkette as Hana rises to a kneeling position   
and rubs her tender bottom, both butt cheeks red from the repeated   
strikes of Doremi's palm.

"But," starts Doremi, only for her little sister to reach up and stuff a   
wash cloth in the redhead's mouth, the pinkette not bothering to check   
if it's just wet or wet and soapy.

"No buts, onee-chan." declares Poppu before walking over to her niece   
and asking, Are you okay, Hana-chan?"

Still sobbing, the blonde manages to reply through her tears,   
"Ha-hana-chan bu-butt really hurt! And Hana-chan girlcock still all   
achy!"

Taking a clean, dry washcloth, Poppu dampens it with warm water to wash   
Hana's face before removing her gloves, and squirting a generous dollup   
of body wash into her palm, wrapping one hand around Hana's futahood and   
reaching the other around to rub the blonde's burning butt.

As she soothes both Hana's hard-on and half-moons, Poppu says gently,   
It's okay, Onee-chan was being a big meanie and Hana-chan didn't deserve   
that." Starting to feel a heat in her own girlhood and realising it's   
been a bit since she last had a girlcock in her, Poppu lays down on the   
stool Doremi had bent the blonde over and spreading her legs, asks,   
"Would Hana-chan like to cream my cunny?"

Knee walking to between Poppu's legs, Hana is about to sink into her   
aunt's depths when she notices the pinkette's own erection standing tall   
and getting an idea to satisfy both girls on both sides.

Standing up and turning around, Hana starts to squat, giving the red   
apprentice a good view of the white witch's still reddened hiney before   
the blonde grabs both of their girl cocks, guiding them so Poppu's prick   
slips into Hana's horny hole as Hana's hardon slides home in Poppu's   
pussy.

Both girls let out loud moans at the sensations of mutual penetration,   
but Hana only pauses for a moment before she starts to bounce upon   
Poppu's prick, simultaneously riding the smaller but older girl at the   
same time she fucks the pinkette.

However, just as they're really getting going, a nearly blinding light   
engulfes Hana, and Poppu suddenly finds her pussy empty, the cock that   
was filling her simply vanishing before the already tight twatty around   
her own girlcock suddenly shrinks, squeezing her almost painfully in the   
process.

Opening her eyes, Poppu finds Hana still impaled on her futahood, but   
instead of her magically aged up preteen form, Hana is in her true,   
two-year-old body, prompting the Pinkette to exclaim, "What the hell   
happened?!"

"Must be new moon" replies the young witch, "Hana-chan always turn back   
to normal at new moon. Hana-chan girlcock gone too!" with that, the   
toddler turns around to show that, indeed, the only thing above where   
Poppu's prick is stretching the now much smaller girl's snatch is an   
ordinary, hairless, female mound.

Before Poppu can think of what to do, Hana's tiny hands shoot for her   
crotch and she starts squirming in place as she announces, "Hana-chan   
gotta go potty!"

The sensations of the toddler squirming upon her girlcock are quite   
nice, but Poppu soon manages to focus enough to turn the child back   
around as she sits up, Hana sitting on her aunt's lap.

Standing up, the Pinkette scurries for the toilet as the child in her   
arms cries out, "Hurry! It gonna come out!" and indeed, Poppu barely   
manages to get the blonde over the bowl and pull her hands out of the   
way before the toddler's tiny tinkle tank bursts, a tiny torrent of   
tinkle jetting forth from just above where Poppu's prick vanishes into   
the toddler's tiny twatty.

It only takes about a quarter of a minute for Hana to empty her puny   
piddle pot, sighing in relief as she says, "Thank you, Poppu. Hana-chan   
nearly made pee pee on the floor."

"But you didn't," replies Poppu, "You managed to pee in the big potty   
like a big girl. I think that deserves a reward."

With that, Poppu wraps her hands around Hana's tiny thighs and starts to   
piston the young witch upon her girlcock, both aunt and niece moaning   
loudly in pleasure.

Meanwhile, Doremi has been futilly struggling against the magical bonds   
and finally manages to spit out the washcloth, coughing up soap bubbles   
as she does so, crying out, "Stop fucking each other!"

Ignoring her sister's demands, Poppu sits back down on her stool,   
continuing to piston the young witch on her futahood, prompting the   
redhead to spit out, "I can't believe my sister is such a disgusting   
pervert!"

Looping one arm under both of Hana's little legs, Poppu brandishes her   
poron in her freed hand, incanting, "Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto!   
Make Onee-chan's ochinchin prehensile!"

As red notes swirl around Doremi's girlcock, the erect member turns   
flexible, moving around like a snake surveying its surroundings before   
looping down so the head can prod at the pink apprentice's own pussy.

Anger giving way to fear, Doremi squeaks out, "Po-Poppu, what are you   
doing!?"

"Go fuck yourself, Onee-chan!" cries the pinkette right before, as with   
a mind of its own, Doremi's dick slams cervix deep into the redhead's   
snatch, the girl gasping at the combined sensation of forcibly   
penetrating and being forcibly penetrated at the same time.

Within seconds, the bound ojamajo is reduced to a panting, moaning mess   
as her possessed, prehensile penis pummels her pussy mercilessly, the   
eldest of the three girls too lost in pleasure to comtemplate the   
reprecussions of what her little sister is forcing her to do.

Sitting aside her poron, Poppu grips both of hana's knees, pulling the   
toddler's thighs apart as she resumes fucking Hana's horny hole with   
even greater vigor, commenting, "Isn't that a delightful sight? Perhaps   
Onee-chan will put a little sister for Hana-chan in her own belly."

"That...would...be...so...cool!" cries the little girl between moans,   
nearly senseless from her aunt's intense fucking.

Between the erotic sight of her older sister literally fucking herself   
and the tightness of the toddler's tiny twatty, it isn't long before   
Poppu is erupting deep within Hana, her load seeming all the more   
copious for the blonde's small size, Hana's belly bulging quite   
noticeably as a result.

Poking her niece's protruding tummy, eliciting a giggle from the young   
witch in the process, Poppu comments, "Looks like Hana-chan ate a bit   
too much pudding."

"No such thing as too much pudding!" retorts the blonde, "Though it   
feels really good being so full of Poppu's pudding."

"You know," comments Poppu, "If Onee-chan or I really did put a baby in   
Hana-chan's belly, Hana-chan's belly is going to grow even bigger before   
the baby is ready to come out."

Before Hana can reply, a cry of ecstacy draws their attention back to   
Doremi just in time for them to see Doremi's dick bury itself as deep as   
possible in the pink apprentice's pussy, the loop left outside twitching   
and pulsing, the redhead clearly pumping her own pussy full of her own   
seed.

Eventually, Doremi's dick goes limp and slides out of her passage like a   
limp noodle, a deluge of cum pouring out of the older girl in its wake.

"So cool!" cries Hana at the sight of her mama with a selfcestuous   
creampie running down the inside of her thighs before spreading her   
mouth wide in a yawn and commenting, "Hana-chan getting sleepy."

Whether from shock or afterglow, Doremi is silent for nearly half a   
minute as her seed runs down her thighs, not that Poppu notices as she   
focuses on gently washing the half-asleep toddler nestled on her lap,   
the pinkette's prick still plugging up Hana's tiny twatty.

However, Doremi eventually snaps out of her nearly catatonic state as   
she launches into a tirade, "I can't believe my own sister is this much   
of a deviant! Fucking and cumming in a toddler, making me literally fuck   
myself and pump myself full of my own seed..." as her expression shifts   
from anger to horror, the redhead cries out, "What if I just knocked   
myself up!?"

Continuing to mostly ignore her older sister, Poppu brandishes her poron   
as she stands up, holding her young charge in one arm as she casts,   
"Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Onee-chan, shut up!"

In a swirl of musical notes, the older girl is silenced, though if her   
thrashing against her magical bonds and the furious flapping of her lips   
are any indicator, she's not slowing her tirade in the least as Poppu   
carefully climbs into the tub and relaxes with Hana in her lap, being   
careful to not let the sleepy child slip under the surface as she   
resumes their rather intimate bonding, though at a far more sedate pace.

After depositing a few more loads in the white witch's womb and as   
they're starting to prune, Poppu slowly pulls Hana off her prick, the   
pinkette's pearly seed gushing from the little girl's puny pussy, both   
girls exclaiming, "Wow! Hana-chan was holding a lot of pudding!"

After drying off both herself an Hana, Poppu turns her poron on her   
sister once more, "Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Make Onee-chan cool   
off in the tub!" and with that, the redhead is levitated over the tub   
and unceremoniously dropped into the water as Poppu exits the bathroom,   
Hana cradled in her arms and struggling to keep her eyes even   
half-lidded as the pinkette climbs the stairs to Hana's bedroom.


	7. Punishment and Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Poppu puts Hana to bed, Doremi gets some revenge on Poppu for all the torment Doremi has endured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Self-insemination, object insertion and inflation, cock ring, huge penis, object birthing, bladder torture, sister/sister incest, and reciprocal vaginal intercourse between Futa.
> 
> Author's Notes: And done. Again, sorry it took me so long to get around to posting the edited version when I was posting them more or less as I finished edtiing them on my website.

Poppu's Retribution by Imouto Kitten

Chapter 7: Punishment and Reconciliation

Laying Hana down on the pillow of the blonde's twin bed, Poppu places a   
kiss on the toddler's forehead before deciding to be bolder and deliver   
a second kiss on the lips, whispering, "I love you, Hana-chan... good   
night and sweet dreams."

"Hana-chan love Poppu..." is all the blonde can muster in response   
before the tender moment is broken by a still dripping Doremi bursting   
into the room with her incantation on her lips, "Pirika Pirilala   
Popolina Peperuto! Give Poppu a cock ring two sizes too small!"

Grabbing her girlcock and wincing at the tightness of the metallic pink   
ring that just materialized to constrict the base of her futahood, Poppu   
turns to face her fuming sister just in time to see the older girl grab   
the pinkette's poron from where she had dropped it on Hana's carpet,   
Poppu gulping as she realizes she's defenseless.

"Now, what should i do with my naughty, perverted imouto?" Asks the   
redhead with a evil smile.

"Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!" casts Doremi once more, "Bind my   
naughty sister!" As the spell hits Poppu, the pinkette finds herself   
flat on her back, her knees pressed against her chest, and a band of   
pink musical notes binding her arms under her legs as her older sister   
starts circling the prone girl.

"Hmmm... Seeing as you seemed hellbent on ensuring both me and Hana-chan   
get pregnant, perhaps I should give you a taste of what being pregnant   
would be like." Raising her poron, the redhead cries out, "Pirika   
Pirilala Popolina Peperuto! Beach ball appear!"

As the notes from her poron materialize into a deflated and folded beach   
ball, Poppu lets out a gulp and asks, "What are you going to do with   
that, Onee-chan?"

"You're about to find out." Is Doremi's only verbal reply as she twists   
her poron in her grip, the beachball twisting itself into a slender cord   
and starting to spin like a drill before rocketing towards Poppu,   
shooting up the pinkette's pussy and vanishing from sight.

Starting to panic as she feels the foreign object force its way up her   
passage and past her cervix, Poppu cries out, "What are you doing!?"

However, Doremi ignores her little sister as she casts, "Pirika Pirilala   
Popolina Peperuto! Inflate the beach ball!" This time, the pink notes   
form into a length of pink rubber tubing with an airbulb at one end, the   
tube working it's way into Poppu's pussy as the bulb starts to squeeze   
itself.

Poppu gasps as she feels the folded and twisted beach ball unfurl within   
her womb, her legs forced apart as it inflates, though the earlier   
binding spell holds her hands together as if she were wearing invisible   
handcuffs.

By the time the beach ball is fully inflated within the second grader,   
she looks about nine-months pregnant, and as she gets over the initial   
shock, she becomes aware of a rather pressing side effect.

"OH Kami! I've got to pee! Now!" cries the pinkette, the fact she   
doesn't wake Hana a testament to how much she wore out the toddler   
earlier.

"Is that so?" Asks Doremi, removing a pink glove and running a finger   
along the bulge of Poppu's urethra, "I guess that beach ball must be   
putting lots of pressure on your bladder... Not that I have any   
intention of letting you cum or pee anytime soon."

With this, Doremi wraps her hand around Poppu's shaft and gives her   
little sister several featherlight strokes, the resulting sensations   
more frustrating than pleasurable.

Dropping to her knees, Doremi gives Poppu a slow lick from pussy to the   
tip of her girlcock, prompting the bound girl to cry out, "Please,   
Onee-chan! Please let me cum!"

Rising up a bit and sliding Poppu's tip along her own opening, Doremi   
replies, "I bet you would love to sink into your sister's snatch and   
shoot your seed all over my womb like you did to Hana-chan..." Bending   
Poppu's prick until it's pressed to the entrance of the pinkette's   
pussy, "Though, with how you made me shoot myself full of my own seed,   
perhaps I should return the favor..." Tapping a finger against her chin   
while continuing to threateningly prod her sister's opening with her   
sister's cockhead, the redhead eventually says, "Though, if you can   
convincingly apologize for being such a pervert and promise me to not   
fuck Hana-chan again, maybe I'll let you cum in the place of your   
choice." Getting an evil grin, Doremi adds, "Though, if you insist on   
staying defiant, maybe I'll just remove the size limitations on your   
girlcock while keeping that cockring the same size. Who knows, maybe   
it'll eventually get so tight you're dick will just fall off."

Ignoring her sister's threats, Poppu cries out, "Please, Onee-chan! Let   
me pee!" as her crushed piddle pot pulses painfully.

Letting go of Poppu's prick, the bound girlcock springing back to   
upright, Doremi lines up her own tip with Poppu's pussy and slams   
herself to the hilt in the helpless girl, aiming her thrust so it feels   
like a punch to poppu's poised to pop piddle pot.

"Onee-chan! Have mercy!" cries the pinkette.

"Promise. Me. You. Won't. Fuck. Hana. Chan. Any. More!" replies the   
redhead, punctuating each word with another tinkle tank throttling   
thrust.

"I promise!" cries Poppu.

"What do you promise?" asks Doremi.

"I promise, I won't fuck Hana-chan anymore! Now, plese! Let me pee!"

"That's more like it!" replies Doremi before slamming in to Poppu's   
cervix one last time, erupting without warning right against the younger   
girl's cervix. However, the valve of the beach ball is lined up with the   
pinkette's cervix, and the force of Doremi's cumshot is powerful enough   
to force it's way through cervix and valve, the beach ball growing   
heavier and firmer as it fills with cum, the air being compressed in the   
process.

By the time Doremi is done cumming and has withdrawn, Poppu has   
recovered enough to spit out one last retort to her older sister's   
treatment, "Not that my promise means much. After tonight, Hana-chan is   
totally going to be addicted to dick and probably pussy too! If she   
can't get it from either of us, she'll just seek it out from her other   
mamas or even the other boys and girls from school!"

Doremi had been reaching for the cock ring to free Poppu, but as the   
pinkette's words sink in, Doremi retorts, "You're right, and it's all   
your fault!" as she pulls her hand back and brandishes her poron,   
"Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto! Make Poppu's prick grow without   
limit and pulverize her pussy!"

As the pink notes swirl, Poppu's futahood visibly thickens, the root   
bulging to either side of the cock ring as like a snake it curls down to   
prod at the pinkette's pussy before plunging in with greater force than   
any of Doremi's thrusts.

Soon enough, the length of prehensile penis plundering Poppu's poor   
pussy is nearly as thick as the pinkette's waist, or at least prior to   
having her womb inflated with a beach ball, and the part repeatedly   
thrusting itself in to her depths measures more than a foot in length.   
She'd scream from having her snatch stretched to such an extreme, but   
anticipating such a reaction, Doremi had cast a spell to silence her   
little sister, "Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto! Keep Poppu quiet so   
she doesn't wake Hana-chan!"

Eventually, the girth of the giant girlcock surpasses the limits of the   
cock ring, and while Doremi had kind of hoped it would end up severing   
her sister's futahood, the metal gives way first, and as the band of   
metal shatters into a spray of musical notes,,,, Poppu's prick erupts   
like a geyser deep within her, finishing what Doremi started with   
forceably replacing the air in the beach ball with cum, but also   
overflowing, a deluge of thick, pearly white futa jizz spraying out   
around the intruder obscenely stretching Poppu's pussy lips.

But Poppu's prick isn't done as the firm, cum-filled beach ball bearing   
down on her bladder is finally too much, her golden liquid erupting like   
a second geyser only to immediately gush out around the base of the   
length of giant girlcock plugging her pussy.

Examining the mess, Doremi comments, "Wow, you let out a lot, Poppu!"   
before stifling a yawn.

Poppu wants to rant at her older sister's brutal treatment, but still   
being silenced and quite tired from all the day's activities, she   
eventually slumps in her magical bonds, subconsciously adopting a pouty,   
watery-eyed expression.

Finishing her yawn, Doremi spots the look on Poppu's face, and   
remembering how the pinkette would use that expression to keep the   
redhead wrapped around her tiny finger back when she was a toddler,   
Doremi's heart melts and she realizes how extreme some of her reactions   
have been that day.

With a sigh, Doremi casts one more spell, far more subdued than usual   
when using magic, " Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto, clean Poppu up."   
As the spell goes to work, Poppu is lowered to the floor, her limbs   
sprawling everywhere as her bindings melt away, the pinkette letting out   
a sigh of relief as she's unmuted and her futahood shrinks back to a   
more normal, if still well-endowed for a second grader size, slipping   
from her passage in the process.

As Poppu lies prone, pinned beneath the cum-filled beachball in her   
belly, her titanic tummy trembles, and with a gasp, the beachball shifts   
within her. Clutching her distended belly, the pseudo pregnant Poppu   
cries out, "Oh kami, I think my womb is trying to give birth to this   
beachball!" and before either sister can do anything, Poppu's cervix is   
forced open and the beachball starts to descend... However, Doremi's   
desire to be gentle seems to have come through her spell, and whereas   
being forced to fuck herself with a monstrous member had been painful,   
Poppu actually finds herself moaning in pleasure as the beachball   
stretches her snug snatch to a much greater extent than her super-sized   
futahood did, and as the pinkette cries out in climax once more, the   
foreign object pops out of Poppu's pussy, plopping in the puddle of pee   
and pearly seed before rolling so it's valve is down and seeming to suck   
up the mess.

When Poppu finally catches her breath and pushes herself up to a sitting   
position, the only evidence of the ordeal she just went through is the   
large, heavy beachball, engorged with cum and pee to the point of   
looking more like an exercise ball than a beach ball, and one sized for   
an adult at that. "Wow, was that really inside me?!"

"It did grow noticeably cleaning up the mess," comments Doremi, walking   
over to pat Poppu on the head, "but yeah... and I'm sorry for   
overreacting like that."

Looking a bit chagrin, Poppu replies, "It's okay, I went overboard more   
than once today myself... and while I still think it's pointless at this   
point, I'll try to refrain from doing anything sexual with Hana-chan   
from now on."

"And I'll try not to interfere with you and your little girlfriends."   
replies Doremi, tone only slightly teasing as she helps Poppu to her   
feet.

The sisters smile at each other until a shared yawn ruins the moment,   
Poppu commenting, "Guess we should get ready for bed." Realizing that   
there's only the one bed and that it's two small for the sisters to   
share with the sleeping Hana even if she's currently her true age, Poppu   
casts, "Pipito Purito Puritan Peperuto! Double bed appear!" a storm of   
red notes materializing into a second bed.

"Good idea." adds Doremi, casting her last spell for the day, "Pirika   
Pirilala Popolina Peperuto! Give us our usual sleepwear!" and within   
seconds, the sisters are standing in sleepwear adorned with purple   
eighth notes, a yellow nightie for Poppu and pink pajamas for Doremi.

As the pair climb into the conjured bed from opposite sides and are   
about to wish each other a good night, they notice that they're both   
tenting their nightwear.

"Umm..." starts Doremi, "Do you want to go one last round before bed?"

"Uh... yeah." replies Poppu, blushing to match her hair.

"Are you sure?" asks Doremi, "You're not sore down there, are you?"

"Kneeling on the mattress Poppu replies, "I'm surprisingly fine, and it   
seems like everything snapped back to normal after I pushed out the   
beachball... I know we can't use healing magic, but I guess Onee-chan's   
spells just inflicted pain without causing actual injury..."

As Poppu trails off, Doremi removes her pajama pants to reveal a pair of   
pink panties before laying down and offering, "So, would you like to go   
first?"

"Actually," replies Poppu, removing the yellow panties that came with   
her conjured nightie, "I've got an idea that means we don't have to take   
turns." Before pulling Doremi's panties off as well and nudging the   
older girl's legs apart.

Kneeling with her back to her sister, Poppu straddles Doremi's waist   
before hiking up her nightie to give the redhead a perfect view of the   
pinkette's plump, little rump.

Pinning her nightie between her ribs and upper arms, Poppu bends down   
and uses both hands to line up both their tips to the other's opening,   
and with one, smooth motion, Poppu sinks down on her sister's girlcock   
as her own throbbing futahood sinks deep into the redhead's cozy cunny.

As Poppu bottoms out, each girl's tip pressed firmly against the other's   
cervix, their respective pussy juices mingling around the roots of their   
girlcocks, Doremi voices what both of them are thinking, "Wow, this   
feels incredible! And so much more intimate than being sandwiched   
between two other girls."

"Yeah." Is Poppu's monosyllabic agreement as she lifts up a bit,   
exposing the bottom third of their futahoods before dropping once more,   
their commingled moans of pleasure echoing off the walls, and   
thankfully, seemingly serving more as a lullaby than anything that would   
disturb Hana's sleep, not that either sister is thinking much of the   
room's third occupant as Poppu sets a slow and steady, but quite   
pleasurable pace.

After so much frantic fucking throughout the day, the slow, tender   
lovemaking is a nice change of pace, and before too long, the sisters   
are spurting one last load of seed deep inside each other before Poppu   
collapses exhausted upon her sister's chest, both girls too tired to   
really notice as the last of the magic from that morning wears off,   
their girlcocks shrinking back to the tiny nubs of their clits as they   
bask in afterglow.

Turning over so she's straddling her older sister's chest, Poppu gives   
Doremi a quick kiss on the lips before declaring, "I love you,   
onee-chan."

"I love you too, Poppu." replies the redhead,brushing her little   
sister's bangs aside and placing a kiss of her own upon the pinkette's   
forehead.

With a pair of yawns, the two sisters wish each other a "Good night."   
before quickly falling asleep in a mutual embrace, the conjured sheets   
responding to their creator's unconscious thought and tucking the pair   
in.


End file.
